Storms Overhead
by Squall 'Tabuukilla' Lione
Summary: He was known as the Wrath of Odin, Zeus' Rage... and monster, But yet, all he desired was to redeem himself in the eyes of the world that had seen him as nothing but a monster. Defending several Conduit children, he holds up against the militia in a final act of redemption. But just as death comes for him... a pink haired mage calls for a familiar. Warning: OC Insertion
1. Calm Before the Storm

**Kira: NO.**

**YEEEEEEEEEES I did think of this.**

**Kira: NO. HOW. IS. YOUR MIND. FILLED OF SO MUCH BS.**

**Because I am crazy. And I write fanfiction.**

**For all of you coming over from Prototype Spartan, DO NOT WORRY, the next omake should be coming soon! Almost done with it! Though please note it might be delayed because of the fact I'm writing this now.**

**Been having a few seconds thoughts about posting this, but I figured: What the hey, maybe you guys out there might like it. Besides, it's a good dissonance compared to the massive technology porn story that Prototype Spartan was. Then again I'm a guy who likes magic and science. Meh.**

**Disclaimer: Squall 'Tabuukilla' Auditore does not own Zero no Tsukaima nor inFamous. He wishes he had powers of the second series though.**

**Also, please note that I am not the best in electromagnetics and electrical physics and science. I am a bit liberal about the extent of the OC's powers. See the bottom if you want to have a quick explanation of his powers.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Calm Before The Storm

* * *

Explosion.

Or, you know, a lot of them. Damn rockets flying at my face.

I ducked underneath a baseball bat swing and retaliated with dual knives, cutting the guy twice across the neck.

"Kill the demon!" Yeah, sure. Call me a demon, see if I care. I suppose it was true at some point in time.

Electricity sparked down my arms and I raised a hand, my mind manipulating the flow of electrons. It was a nice way of taking out multiple people without using up a lot of electrical power that would drain itself from me.

The current became visible as it stretched through six militia members out through my right hand, then out of the sixth, it came back to my left hand. I threw in a bit more voltage, increasing the current, and judging that human bodies have a resistance of roughly 5K ohms, I'll have to adjust accordingly.

At times like these I love having read books from the library, alongside the fact that being an electrokinetic Conduit has its perks. Like being immune to electricity based attacks.

Though the heat from the resistance can still hurt, but not that much. Thank God for being super heat resistant, alongside my clothes for that matter as well. Also, thank goodness for the fact that grabbing these powers reinforced my eyes. It would suck to go blind from your own powers.

So many things to consider, so little time.

As I spun on my feet to dodge a thrown baseball bat, I watched as the last few of the Conduit kids made it away. Hopefully they'll be able to live somewhat normal lives.

A rocket came a little too close for my liking, and I pushed it away with an electromagnetic wave. It was travelling too fast for me to try to reach out to it and cut the flow of electrons, so that sucked.

Did I mention I was currently holding out against a bunch of militia that had attacked our hiding spot?

Fitting, the one who had once used his powers for evil now dying in redemption.

Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm going to die here. Endless waves of militia, and them taking down the villain to the heroic Cole McGrath will only bolster their egos. But I can at least go out in style. While some people think it's better to die than be killed, I'd rather go out with a bang than with a whimper.

Then again, maybe this makes up for all the vile acts I once committed. Maybe now, I can redeem myself for Cynthia, the girl who turned me from my terrible ways.

I growled as another bullet skimmed me, taking off a few more of my naturally gray hair strands. Damn you militia, having bullets that aren't ferrous metal. Well, I guess it would be pretty unfair if I could just deflect bullets all around me with a magnetic field. I need to somehow focus in on a bullet, surround it with a magnetic field (as my powers allow), and then send it back.

"You really believe that I'll fall to the likes of you?!" I roared, electricity surging through the militia around me. My nerve circuits were amplified with my abilities, granting me increased reflexes. I became but a blur to the militia members, who screamed in pain as a knife was shoved into their throats or a blade made of electrons cut through them, shocking them as well, "As if you could stop me!"

With a feral grin, I faced the endless militia force, electrons moved by mind to form two 'Gigawatt Blades' as I called them on my hands, ready to face them.

As a massive hail of rockets came to greet me and deliver me to my end, the world went green, my mind going crazy from a massive electromagnetic distortion.

* * *

_The pinkette raised her wand, finishing her chant._

_And nothing happened._

_Her entire class began to laugh at her lack of talent…_

_When a lightning bolt from the heavens rained down upon them._

"_Get back!" their professor yelled, "Everyone get back! You too, Miss Vallerie!"_

_The pinkette refused to move. No doubt this was a sign! Yes, she had summoned something so great, if it warranted lightning from the skies accompanying it!_

* * *

Explosion.

That's what I theorized had happened. Yes, perhaps the rockets had hit me, and the magnetic field distortion had been me dying.

Huh, I always was told Heaven was supposed to be like clouds, though I feel grass below me. Ha, as if I'd warrant Heaven with what I've done, though.

Hm… powers… check. Yes, I can still feel the movement of electricity, and I can detect people around me. I don't see any signs of aggression nor does the area 'feel' hostile, so I suppose I can relax. This grass is very comforting as well… we never really had grass in the city. It felt… nice, to have nature.

Of course, this new peace was destroyed by a headache, probably from a lack of electricity around here. Ugh… I need to find something to replenish myself. I have my MP3 player on me, but other than that, nothing much.

Hey, maybe there's someone the people here don't like! I could go after them.

Though I should get more back to the current happenings. Like for example, where the hell am I?

The smoke finally cleared, allowing me to see what was going on. The closest to me was a very small (in multiple ways) pink haired girl. On another note, what the hell have I gotten myself into? Or should it be dragged into, considering this was against my own free will. I was completely fine with getting blown across the sidewalk a few minutes ago.

Perhaps if I believed in 'magic', I would say I had been summoned. Cynthia was a fan of fantasy, after all. I'll cover her story later, assuming I've got any time left in this world. My injuries are _not _going to heal themselves.

…okay fine, but I need to have electricity to do that.

My combat instincts immediately told me to look to my left and right.

There was a rather busty redhead with tanned skin, and when I say busty I mean on the level of implants back home. I could tell by her body language that she was making fun of presumably this pink haired girl. And I say body language not because I'm staring at her (rather impressive) body, but because _I can't tell what the hell they are saying._ It sounds French, but in a way that's completely messed up and even more broken.

Taking this time that I had, I quickly looked all around me. Okay, it seems I am the only teenager of sorts that isn't wearing a uniform. There's an older man dressed in robes and is balding with a giant staff in his hands, which I am assuming is the teacher. Why do I say teacher? Well, many people of a similar age with one significantly older person suggests a classroom setting. The fact all these people are dressed similarly means some sort of higher education, perhaps?

Okay, so that means I hopefully won't be thrown into a battle right away. Though I don't recall having any lightning spark down my arms when I got here, meaning there's a different source for all these scorch marks on the ground. Flamethrower…? I doubt it.

Maybe I'm out in the rural areas? But then the question is raised how I got here. I _definitely _felt a mass distortion of the electromagnetic fields around me (being an electrokinetic kind of makes you sensitive to that stuff, and I've manipulated magnetic fields enough to recognize a shift), so there's no way this is earth. The fact I'm not getting the same sort of magnetic pulls that Earth has is also another hint.

So, my theories are either saying hyperadvanced space race, or magic. Both of them are equally ridiculous.

Okay, well, space race theory is out because I somewhat recognize their language as an absurd version of French. Or something like it, anyways. Magic…

Well, the fact there's a massive lizard that looks like its breathing fire, a blue dragon that seems to be eyeing me curiously, a giant mole with some blonde guy playing with it, and a _floating eye _lend some credit to that theory.

Or, you know, hyper advanced space race, as sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic.

Deciding now would be a good time to actually get some answers (on the off chance they knew what _I _was saying), I asked where I was. It seemed they did not understand, the professor giving me a quizzical look. The pinkette was still shouting at me in some tongue I don't understand.

So, I played charades. Point at myself, shake head no, tap brain, point to professor, stick out tongue and point at it. I believe that should translate roughly into 'I cannot understand your tongue'.

He gasped, then tapped his staff on the ground. Like hell that'll do-

"Who are you?!" Wait what. I can understand pinkette.

…fuck, magic was just proven to be real. There's no way they could've translated everything I said like that.

…unless they filled my mind with nano-machines to fill my thoughts and speak out my thoughts, then translate their language directly into my brain. But I'd be picking up on those electrical currents, especially since I let out another pulse. No new electric signals.

Well, I guess I'll be rolling with my empirical evidence that magic is real. Here, anyways. Wait, does this mean this is an alternate world?!

"I said, who are you?!" Oh, right. Pinkette here. Well, let's stay calm for now.

"My name is Kurt Bright, but most people call me Gig." That nickname stuck around with me _forever _in New Marais. Sure, some people called me fearful titles like 'Wrath of Zeus' and 'Odin's Rage'. Roy, a newly found ally there, called me 'Gig' one time as a joke and it spread like wildfire.

The fact it was a pun was the really annoying part.

"Get up!"

"…but the grass is comfortable." I half growled, still kind of in a reverie at how there was _nature _here!

"I said, get up!"

"Haha, looks like Louise the Zero can't even make a commoner do her bidding!" Backpain (as the busty redhead shall now be known as) mocked, the entire class save this rather bored looking light blue haired girl next to the dragon laughed afterwards.

Well, let it be known that the road of redemption is a hard one. Making the easy choice of just being stubborn, or the _right _choice of actually helping someone… which would entail also being made fun of and _not _murdering everyone who irritated me or attacking them with my powers.

I got up to one knee, sort of pitying this girl. The pain and frustration in her eyes showed that this had been going on for a long time. I may have been a monster before, but I was not without limits. Bullying is something that should never happen, and it's ridiculous that some people can only feel good about themselves by putting down others.

Those were the sort of people I hunted. But you know what they say about monsters.

Also, commoner? Wait…

Ahhhhhhhhhh crap, that explains the lack of electricity and massive castle here. I'm stuck in feudal times. And I'm not exactly of high class. Shiiiiiiiiit.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere," What the hell is it with high class people and long names? "Bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

With that, she kissed me on the lips for no good reason whatsoever.

"…wait what-Oh shit!" I hissed in pain as it felt like something was being engraved into my hand. Freaking _smoke _was coming off my left hand. I don't think that's normal, and that's coming a guy who shoots lightning out from his hands!

Daring to take a look, I saw satisfaction and hope in the pinkette's- er, Louise's eyes. Perhaps this is the first time she's done something to prove the others wrong.

And on another note, cool tattoo on my left hand. I bet getting a real tattoo hurts a lot less though. And there's this weird electromagnetic pulse-

_Just ignore it just ignore it_

Wait what the hell? Urk, feeling a little woozy…

_Why don't you follow Master's orders? Why don't you follow Master's every wish?_

Yes… I will… hold up. Screw this I'm putting a neutralization barrier. Something in my hand here is obviously sending an electrical pulse to my brain that registers as a thought. I just need to sorta get a feel for the pulse and then hopefully be able to negate it somehow. That would be more of an EMP though...

_Wouldn't it be better not to resist? Wouldn't it be better to just go with the flow, electricity user?_ ...oh shit this thing knows what the hell I am?! Need to negate this and _fast_. Wait, if I merely increase the resistance or decrease the voltage, then the current is weaker! Thus decreasing the amount of actual pulses get to my head like this. Unfortunately I can't map out the exact nerve cell flow... that would've been useful. Though it is definitely weaker than any pulse in my arm.

_Maybe I will serve? Maybe I will-_ Hm, I believe that I've tried it before, but this needs some more research later. After all, while I'm not as strong in a combat sense, I _know _more about my powers and electricity in general. For now though, I should be able to at least get a sense of the nerve circuits and synapses that are giving me these thoughts. This way, I should be able to at the very least suppress this voice.

Aaaand... there we go. No weird voice making me feel drowsy and telling me follow orders and stuff. That was creepy. And that voice was really soft too. Plus, it wasn't really commanding. Power of suggestion is scary.

"Well, while that 'Summon Servant' spell was rather shaky, you managed to complete 'Contract Familiar' on your first time, Miss Vallerie! Congratulations!"

"Only because it was a commoner!" one student jeered, again causing laughter to break out.

"Yeah, if it was a powerful beast, she wouldn't have been able to do it!"

I struggled not to cackle evilly and display a full barrage of my powers on these pitiful children. How easy it would be to shock them all into submission…

No, evil thoughts! I won't just hurt innocents… anymore, anyways.

I noted Louise was about to get angry and fight back, but I quickly whispered, "Don't react in anger. They're getting you riled up for fun. Responding is exactly what they want."

"And what would you know?" she seethed.

"…school?" I shrugged. It didn't help as she began to shout back, leaving me only to sigh and fall back onto the grass.

"Excuse me, young man, but may I see those runes?" the teacher said, completely ignoring the students as he drew the markings.

"Hey, you're a teacher, right?" he seemed surprised, but kept drawing.

"How did you figure that one?"

"Well, students can sometimes all be in uniform," I shrugged my right shoulder, "And you're the only one who's not their age. Therefore, I judged that you are a teacher."

"You would be correct."

"Do you mind telling me what school I would happen to be at then?"

"You," he said, finishing his sketch, "Are at the Tristain Academy of Magic." And there goes the final nail on the coffin!

He then turned around and began walking, "Come then class, we're heading back."

…Then of course, they all began to float.

Well, except Louise.

But I figured that would happen, considering that Backpain had teased her about finally doing something right along the way while everyone was laughing. Ah, high school. If only without the bullying.

"Why?!" she pleaded to the heavens, "I thought I was going to get something powerful! A lightning bolt, it came to signify my familiar and all I got was a commoner!"

"Well, maybe the lightning bolt is a symbol of something."

"Silence, familiar."

"…right. Whatever." I'd ask her to send me back, but I pity the girl a bit. I could at least deal with her terrorizers, _then _go back.

Because if casting a spell one ways brings me here, shouldn't the spell said backwards send me back? That seems fairly logical.

Then again, this is magic, and if anything fantasy novels go by, magic is as unpredictable as electrons.

And there goes Louise, ranting as she walks. Might as well follow her.

* * *

Blah blah blah, manticore this, blah blah blah, dragon that, blah blah blah, why did I have a commoner as a familiar, blah blah blah I had to give my first kiss to a commoner, blah blah blah…

Honestly, I swear she had just gone through the same speech four times.

…I'm so tempted to just shock her to make her shut up. Inner evil side of me does tend to have a good idea every now and then…

Okay, now just to shock her uncons-

"Anyways," Damnit, she turned around, "I will inform you about the duties of a familiar once we enter my room." She stopped in front of the door.

…was I supposed to be doing something? Why isn't she just opening the blasted door? She's right there, anyways.

"Familiar!" she hissed.

"Yes?" I lazily asked.

"If you're a human familiar, let alone a commoner, you might as well hold the doors open for me! I _am _a lady and noble!"

...damn you chivalry. Damn you feudal times. And damn her irritating 'I AM ABOVE YOU' tone of speech. She might as well be yelling 'All kneel before Zod'.

I half-opened, half-kicked (as I got used to in New Marais, it made for a good diversion when storming a room) the door, which nearly threw it off its hinges, except for the fact it was kind of bolted to metal sheets that were attached to the hinges.

Damn, that would've been badass. But unfortunately the door didn't go flying.

"You need to learn some tact, familiar." She growled. Yeah, and you need to learn to get your panties to be looser.

"…whatever. So, what were my supposed duties?" I asked sarcastically, though she didn't pick up on it.

"After I change." I closed the door, trying not to break it this time.

I was about to comment when I found a skirt and blouse on my face.

Not amusing.

I also felt the urge to take a cold shower. Not that they exist here. Damnit, technology, you abandon me when I need you most! Also, shower would kill me. I had to actually take sponge baths to clean myself since sitting in a tub would kind of kill me. And by kind of kill me, I mean die a really painful death as I short circuit.

Wait, maybe there's a river nearby! Yes, I could make a small hydroelectric plant as to have a way for me to replenish electricity.

Crap, they don't have wires here! Ugh, so now I need to make a list of things to do.

One, fine good copper somewhere, obtain it by what means I have. Which entails either making money, intimidating the guy, or just stealing it… hm, magnetic field manipulation shouldn't be too hard.

Two, find good enough smith that won't question why I want it in a very thin shape. Unfortunately, I won't have any insulation, so it'll hurt to anyone that touches it.

Three, find other materials to create hydroelectric plant. Four, find location suitable enough that is well hidden but easily accessible by me. Five, build hydroelectric plant. Six, profit! Or more like have sustainable form of energy if I remember my readings on generators right.

Ugh, this is gonna take so much work. Great, then I need a storage unit for all that electricity as well… Hm, if I can put it into my music player, that should make things easier… Yes, but I don't have the charger. Damn. Actually… I could be the median! It could flow through me and into the player, which I then drain from later! Hoor-

"Familiar, are you paying attention?!"

"No."

"Ugh! Stupid familiar!"

"…I have a name, you know."

"But you're still a familiar!" …I am half a second away from committing coldblooded murder right now, "You will follow my instructions!"

"…make me."

"WHAT?!"

"I said make me follow your instructions."

"Fine!" …oh hell. Is that a riding crop? You have got to be kidding me, "Now stay still for me!"

"Sure."

She hesitated, "W-wha-?"

"Do it. I dare you." If bullets felt like a mere soft punch, I doubt this could do much.

"Then take your punishment!" I grunted as it hit my flesh, but didn't do any real damage. Maybe a small cut or two, but my healing let me recover from it in a second or two. She continued to hit me for give or take ten minutes, "W…why are…"

Well, I could say because I'm not human, but there's far better ways to put this, "I'm that badass."

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"What, did I say something wrong? I was merely saying I was that amazing, in other words." She merely pointed at me and mumbled incoherencies, "Well, because I frankly don't like just sitting on my ass all day, I think I'll take your clothes and have someone wash them. Then I'll probably scout out the place."

I took said clothes and put them in a basket and hoisted them away. Huh, I think 'badass' is some sort of slur here. Or maybe I had just said that… shit, I think she interpreted that as 'I am that bad of an ass'. Damnit, I am sorting this out later.

Then again, English was always my least favorite subject…

Meh, I'll just keep walking for now. Though I do have my headphones, so that should be nice…

Son of a bitch it's playing _Where We Belong_ by Lostprophets. I swear my MP3 player came alive or something, the way that it likes to pick out appropriate tracks… Must be from all the time it spent around me. I think I did overcharge it at one point. That and we had to get some specialized one that wouldn't be interfered with my electromagnetic field that went all crazy with the electricity that flowed in me, even if my powers are actually _weaker_. I can't exactly store as much electricity in me like MacGrath could, I merely manipulate electron flow more.

…Crap, I totally forgot to ask where the hell I can get these things washed, and I ain't going near water unless I have to. Despite the fact I can control the current, it still freaking hurts to touch water. Well, let's think about this logically… the students would all be in their separate dorms, and judging from the size of this school, there's a lot of students. However, it takes a lot of workers to keep this place clean and whatnot. Also, they'd probably keep all their workers in one place, meaning that a substantially larger and more 'dense' electric signal will be where the workers are.

Of course, this means that I have to get to the middle of the entire campus to let out a big enough radar pulse to try to locate said servants quarters…

…and if that giant tower out the window is any help… it's gonna be a _long_ climb…

And what's that voice that's echoing so _loud_? It bugs me, and when I find the person who has been somehow louder than my music, I'm gonna punch him. Hard.

After about ten minutes of wandering later, lo and behold, I found the source of the voice. It was some blonde guy dressed in the uniform here, maybe whispering sweet nothings to his lady friend that was with him. Well, whatever…

"You!" Geez man, no need to shout… and I'm wearing headphones and have done nothing wrong. Leave me alone. "I said you! Turn around!"

"What do you want?" I growled, making him recoil a bit. Huh, that's odd, the girl has a different color cape than he does. Perhaps I can ask Louise about that tomorrow.

"You're that boorish commoner that Louise summoned, correct?"

"What's it to you?" I said, leaning back on the wall, "You got a problem with it?"

"The only problem I have," he struck a pose, most likely to impress the girl he was with, "Was you interrupting a moment of romance."

"Really? Because I could hear it from further up the tower. I hear that making love in public is often frowned upon." I smirked, pushing off the wall, "Now, if you don't mind me, I'll head off now."

"Y-you! You! How dare you insinuate that I would do such a thing!"

"I never insinuated anything. All I did was merely make a joke at your expense."

"Hmph!" Oh, here comes the temper tantrum, "Well, it must be such a horrible thing, to have such a rude commoner for a familiar."

"…better than a mole." I 'whispered', walking away. I didn't bother to stick around to hear his shouts and insults. That, and I cranked up the music so I wouldn't have to put up with it. Oh, and how convenient, I was right next to the door outside-

Holy shit that's two moons.

* * *

Two hours later, I had finally gotten over the fact there were TWO MOONS out here.

Yup, looks like I'm not in my world anymore! How the hell do they have a blue and red moon anyways? Guess that phrase 'once in a blue moon' doesn't apply here, huh?

Well, whatever. Now to climb that giant ass tower! Just gotta set that basket of clothes down first, alongside my electronics. I would _not _want to drop my music player at let it break while climbing.

Though I'm glad I managed to learn that skill where you could do some electromagnetic connection and launch yourself up at metal.

Let's see… manipulate magnetic field around that flag pole sticking out… manipulate field around me… and there I go, flying! Man, electromagnetic field manipulation is fun. I only wish I could do it faster, as to be able to stop bullets from hitting me. If I could do that, I'd be a killing machine.

Oh, and that reminds me, taking… _care _of people here should be easy enough. For an age that relies strictly on swords and other metal melee weapons for the most part, I can decimate armies here! Plus, since magic is fairly abundant, I won't be accused of demonic arts and shit unlike _my _world and timeline!

…my inner demon is now laughing in glee.

Now, what's at the top of… hey, weird glowing purple rock… with its own electromagnetic signature? Huh, I didn't feel it earlier. Well, might as well try to sap the energy out of-

* * *

"Ugh…" I blinked repeatedly. Man... I feel _sore_.

Is that grass next to me? Aaaand I'm looking at the sky.

Holy crap, did I fall from that height? Well, that crystal... _imprinted_, for lack of a better word, a technique into my mind. I hadn't actually thought of using static electricity to slow my descent. Huh, that would've been useful in the city, actually. I wouldn't have to climb around as much and also wouldn't have taken so many bullets all the time while running.

Taking another look at the crystal, I found that it no longer glowed, alongside having lost its very distinct electromagnetic signature. I tried running a current through it again but nothing happened again. Might as well keep it with me just in case.

Lightning flashed overhead, distracting me from the crystal. Huh... I _could _use a recharge, actually.

Using my powers, I traced the electron flow and tried to find where it would go next. Heh, luckily it's this tower right here!

Floating up using magnetic field manipulation, I quickly made my way to the top of the tower. Wow... it's got an amazing view from up here... Too bad you could never get this sort of view in New Marais. I'd love to be able to look out a window and actually see nature instead of street for once. More maybe that my electric-nature-thing part of me talking.

Ah, right, lightning bolt.

The world flashed white while I felt myself recharging, the headache I had from before disappearing entirely. Yes, that feels _great!_ I mean, I don't really rely on the whole absorb-energy-use-it-later, but having electricity is always nice! Man... if only I could actually control these strikes! Being able to control a lightning bolt and where it strikes would be great! Unfortunately, I can't just call these things out of nowhere...

Unfortunately, the lightning strike ended, but I still came away feeling hella great. Well, time to test my new abilities.

Leaping off, I tried out my technique, holding out my hands, palms down, using static electricity to slow me down. Hey, this actually wo-whooooa! Okay, I have to remain focused there! Nearly spiraled out of control...

After about a minute or two, I touched on the ground, landing very softly. Ahh... that's awesome. I'm going to have to do that more often at night when no one's watching. After all, I sort of want to keep my powers a secret for now. I don't need Louise trying to have me use my powers to do whatever she wants.

Well, I suppose I might as well take these clothes and go find someone who can wash these things...

* * *

"Burn my dread," I sang along softly, turning another corner, having wandered around for at least a goddamnned hour. Oh hey, a maid! And someone who actually has a normal hair color!

…is it sad that I've been in this world for one day and already miss having normal hair? I swear I've been thrown into some anime that the kids always liked watching…

"'Scuse me." I tapped her shoulder, eliciting a squeak from her. She turned around, her head about level with my chest, "C-cynthia…?!"

"N-no," she stammered, "Siesta…"

"Oh, sorry. I mistook you for an… old friend of mine." I shrugged, "Now, would you know where I could get these washed? Carrying them was kinda a pain."

Siesta led me to where they were washing things, and I apologized I couldn't help because of a… _curse_, which I demonstrated by dipping two fingers in the water.

She was helpful in explaining the whole feudal relationships here, which I had already learned about in history. Standard rich and powerful nobility abuse the much more abundant poor, complete with nobles taking in… _mistresses_ from villages and towns, only to never be seen again in the worst cases. I could already deduce what happened by Siesta's scared tone.

…wait, wouldn't this mean there would be a _lot_ more magically potent kids, assuming magic is a genetic trait here? With all the bastard sons and daughters roaming around, this 'magic equals nobility' rule should've caused the collapse of this country… er… kingdom. Gah, so much confusion here! I'm going to need a pencil and some paper to map this all- damn, they only have ink and scrolls here. Damnit. Modern technology, how much I will miss you here…

Anyways, it was pretty bad here since nobles had magic with which to torment the peasants with, so that makes it probably worse than medieval Europe. And nobles could pretty much practice their arts freely, since there weren't really any laws in place to protect the peasantry. A bad sort of nostalgia filled me as I recalled my first few days as a Conduit, doing what they did, essentially. Though I never abused anyone. I really just used my powers for intimidation and when someone was being stupid.

Unfortunately, Siesta had to go back to her duties, leaving me without a chatting mate. I guess I'll head back to Louise for now. I've got nothing better to do.

Well… day one of being brought out into some weird alternative world timeline… I guess it was okay.

…of course, this only means it's going to get worse.

* * *

**Kira: No. Just no.**

**Oh come on, it works! Besides, anti-heroes are fun. And we do get to see Gig's anti-hero side next time.**

**Gig: You bet. *smirks***

**Kira: Hell dude, you just made a bloodthirsty OC.**

**Weeeeell not always. Gig's a nice guy… or at least, tries to be. Until people piss him off. And currently he's only hanging with Louise since he pities the way she was treated.**

**In case you didn't figure it out, Gig's around the time of the events of inFamous 2. And yeah, I know Cole supposed to be the only one with electricity but there's just SO MANY POSSIBILITIES with electrokinesis! My inner scientist couldn't resist!**

**However, I would like to now go over several things about Gig's electrokinesis abilities. Gig researched electricity, so he understands how he can manipulate electron flow and electricity's properties to do what he needs. While he lacks things such as the Megawatt Hammer and the Precision skill, he can make up for him with his extensive knowledge. Like bio electricity manipulation.**

**Current list of abilities: Electromagnetic Shockwave, Gigawatt Blades, Kinetic Pulse, Radar Pulse, Working on Polarity Wall (the specifics of it are still lost on it, so he's doing research on it), Lightning Tether, Lightning Hook, Disintegration (stopping the flow of electrons which happen to hold things together...), Electricity Drain, and Heart Stop (modifying electron flow/current to stop someone's heart) [EVIL KARMA SKILL]**

**Well, please leave a review if you want to, or have any criticism, but please try to make it constructive! Seeya all next time!**


	2. Current Initialization

**YEEEEES! THE OBLIGATORY GUICHE FIGHT!**

**Kira: This is the ONE reason you wrote this story, isn't it?**

**Nooooo. Well, it was one. Because just so you know [[supersecretspoiler: Guiche gets his ass kicked everytime]]**

**Kira: No subtlety, huh?**

**Nope. Now, if you're wondering why this took so long… blame Katawa Shoujo. I picked it up again and then it SUCKED ME IN DX Not to mention school's been limiting my time. Freaking Calculus... Also, this chapter I was feeling a little off-ish, but hopefully it's good and hopefully Gig doesn't come off as a Mary Sue.**

**Also, not exactly sure if I went through the same exact events as the light novel, I might have switched them up a bit, but then again, it's not too fun sticking exactly with the novel the whole way through.**

**Now, REVIEW REPLY… GOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**LV.10 Guest: **Hell yes, this begins my crazy plot! *insert Laharl's evil laugh from Disgaea here*

**Finaltrinity5:** Well, I am a fan of that series, so expect to see a few more!

**ViolatedMonkey: **Yeah, I would agree the intro is pretty cliché, but I hope that that changes soon enough. Pretty much we get past the obligatory Guiche fight, and then things can start to really pan out.

**Jeggetts**: I'm hoping to avoid that with Gig. I mean, he is going to be quite powerful, but I've found a few ways for mages to get around his mass electricity manipulation. That, and it's not only power that makes a Mary Sue.

**Argorok: **Thanks for the support! Hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Keeper Of All Lore: **I won't abandon this, don't you worry about that!

**Boz0:** Glad to know that you do!

**KO:** YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES someone got the Gig reference! And of course, Gig is going to put MORE than just the fear of God into Guiche. Just read on and find out.

**Fairystail: **Well then, here it is! Hopefully it doesn't disappoint!

**Kasumi Lynne: **Thanks! I hope you keep on reading!

**Cybernewbie202: **Thanks for the support! And here's the chapter you were waiting for! I hope that it's good!

* * *

**Chapter Two: **One Hundred and One Ways to Kick Ass… or, you know, the Obligatory Guiche Fight *cough*Curbstompbattle*cough*

* * *

And there goes the twin moons that are trippy as all hell. I miss my singular white moon that waned and waxed on a normal schedule… or something like it, anyways. Though I do wonder how these moons influence tides. And how do I know there's water on this world? Because it's kinda a necessity for life. Civilization would've started near water and then branched outwards. Hooray science facts that are blatantly obvious. Or would that be history? Never mind.

…Man, waking up early is nice. Get to see the sun rise and all of that. But then again, I'm used to being on first watch in the morning. After all, a good electrical jolt down the nerve circuits does get one up and running without the need for caffeine. Could never stand coffee anyways.

You know, I wonder if I could control the 'shape' that lightning came down in. I could totally pull a God Hand during a storm just for kicks.

Though I suppose I could call myself "Darth Sidious" considering that my lightning tends to flare red when I'm doing not-so-good things and with the Gigawatt Blade, it might as well be a lightsaber.

Meh, whatever, I suppose. I obviously have way too much free time if I'm thinking about this.

As the sun began to rise I opened up the curtains in Louise's room and the ones that wrapped around her bed. And roughly ten minutes from now if I estimate the sun's rising rate here right, then it should be just enough to shine through the window and wake her up.

Three songs later, I was proven right as the oh-so-loveable pinkette woke up.

"Muunya…" she let out a yawn, sitting up, her white nightgown shifting around, "Huh…?"

"G'morning," I flipped a coin in the air and caught it, resisting the urge to railgun the window. I was met with silence, "So, I'm not sure if it's manners here or not, but in my world, it was kind of polite to say good morning back when someone greets you with that."

"Clothes."

"What?"

"Get me my clothes, familiar!" Louise commanded.

"No."

"You… you idiot familiar!"

"Are you six?" she froze at my question, "Because I remember the last time my mom ever had to get my clothes and dress me was when I was that age. So, I ask you, are you six?"

She mumbled a defeated "No."

"That's what I thought." I smirked, "Now, if you are ready to prove you are of age, change yourself." I stood up, "If you don't mind, I'mma wait outside."

Not bothering to wait for a response, I immediately went outside her room, slamming the door with enough force to get the message across that I was not going to listen to any more arguments. That, and I'm no pervert. I ain't gonna watch her change. Though I'd bet there are some guys that would… and I'd shock 'em dead if they tried peeping.

Then again, every boy at this school seems to be at the age where they see women as nothing but a chest and pair of legs. Sad, isn't it?

I _could _make it down to what might be the dining hall, since I had a fairly good idea of what was where in the school. It was well structured, as the rooms that would require a lot of space and would be a good place to come and go were in the middle of the school, such as the dining hall. That, and the hallways were actually marked by some weird elemental thing. There was a main water corridor which branched off into several subhallways, same for the others. This place was kind of like anime Hogwarts in a sense. Complete with ridiculous hair colors.

"Familiar." Louise said, coming out of her room.

"I _do _have a name, you know."

"Regardless, you are my familiar."

"Could you at least call me by my name?"

"Why should I? It's a lot easier to remember 'Familiar'."

"…_Gig_ has less letters and syllables." I offered, "Whatever. Stubborn idiot…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing," I shook my head, "But it would be nice if you could actually call me by my name."

"Ahaha, it seems Louise the Zero _still_ can't control her familiar!" Oh hey, it's Backpain, "Good morning, Louise."

I forced back a shiver as out of the corner of my eye I watched her scan me up and down.

"Good morning… Kirche," Oh, so you'll say good morning to her, one of your obvious tormenters, but not me, who hasn't done much else other than give her a reason to… oops.

"Sooo," Backpain smirked (still gonna call her that, even if I know her name), "_This _is your familiar?"

"You say it like that's something to be ashamed of. What's wrong with being human?" And yet, I'm sure as hell not a human. Though I can't just say: "what's wrong with being a guy who can suck up a lightning bolt?"

"It's just like you, Louise the Zero," she blatantly ignored me, sparking the urge to shock her right there, "To summon a commoner."

"Who can use knives like a crazed madman," I never did show my knife skills to Louise now, did I? "What good's a wand if your opponent can throw a knife in your face first?"

Louise did not look amused. In fact, she had a face that looked like I had just said something blasphemous.

Oh right, commoner beating noble with magic thing here.

"Haha!" Okay, _seriously_ wanting to just railgun the crap out of this girl, "As if a commoner could ever beat a noble!" Would you like to watch that right now? "Besides, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one! Come, Flame!"

The urge to make a Charmander or Charmeleon joke was heavily suppressed as her fire lizard came out, heating up the hallway considerably. Thank goodness for being heat resistant.

"What is that thing?!" Louise asked, taking a step back.

Backpain smiled, "It's a fire salamander, silly!"

"No, it's not. It's a lizard," I growled, inner scientist getting the best of me. I _hate _it when that sort of stuff gets mixed up, "A lizard is a reptile and thrives in heat as they're cold-blooded, and salamanders are amphibious, and I doubt your little fire lizard swims in water."

"Silly Familiar of Zero," That title is ridiculous, "As if a commoner would know anything about that!" Well, my score of a five on the AP Bio exam begs to differ! "Also Louise, doesn't it match my elemental affinity just _perfectly?"_

"Your affinity is fire, isn't it?" Thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Obviously, as I am Kirche the Ardent," Ardent means something about passion if I remember correctly. English, again, was not my best subject, "Everywhere I go I have boys falling for me, unlike you." More like your chest.

"I _don't _have the time to go flirting, unlike you." Louise retorted, rather weakly might I add.

Backpain only let out a hint of a grin before turning to me, and I felt the urge to throw myself out of the closest window, "And what would your name be?"

"Back home they call me Gig." I apathetically replied. I'd say Kurt Bright, but if the stuff Siesta mentioned to me in the information dump last night is true, commoners don't have last names. So my name would be Kurtbright which sounds stupid.

"Hm, a bit of an odd name. Well then, I'll be off~!"

As she left Louise clenched her fist, "Ugh, that girl just gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander-"

"Lizard."

"-I don't care! Just because she summoned something from the Fire Mountains she thinks she's all great or something!"

"Well, you have me."

"Exactly!"

"Hey, to be fair, I could kill that thing easily." I twirled a knife in my hands and launched it down the corridor with just some magnetic field manipulation, which didn't actually have any flashy sights, allowing me to remain seemingly normal. Louise's face paled at my casual use of weapons and sharp objects in a hallway with plenty of students, "See?" As we walked, I went ahead and retrieved the knife out of the wall, "So, what's up with that nickname, 'Louise the Zero'?"

"It's just a nickname." She seethed, though I'm reading that there's a lot more considering she seems to be a victim of bullying, "You don't need to know."

"Well, would you believe me if I wanted to know? You did call me your familiar, and I thought I was supposed to help you."

"You certainly don't act like you like being a familiar."

"Then, not as a familiar, but as a concerned person. Bullying is a terrible thing. And I've got time to listen."

"…You don't need to know!" she shouted, slapping me but not really doing much, "Follow me, familiar!"

Yanno… for being a mage, she surely uses her words and fists a lot more than a wand… There's a reason somewhere, I know there has to be…

* * *

Okay, my comment about this place being like anime Hogwarts?

I totally take it back.

And then put it back out with a times ten multiplier.

Well, except for the stupid obnoxious nobility. But they could all be in Slytherin for all I care.

I noted that the children here were wearing different colored capes and most of them mingled with ones of the same color, which means it's some sort of indicator… might be class years? Yes… the ones wearing purple cloaks are definitely older in appearance. The brown cloaks seem to be younger as well. I suppose that would place Louise, who wears a black cloak, in second year.

Unfortunately, I realized that the whole decorative appeal was probably built using magic, and not by the hands of people, which ruins the whole 'architectural monument/wonder' thing a lot.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach _only _magic," Louise stated like a stuck up tour guide, "Almost all mages are nobles. There's a saying that goes 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic', which serves as the foundation for our education. Therefore, our dining hall must fit the standards of a noble."

"Right." I rolled my eyes. Because I believe that nobility shouldn't exist. Hooray Enlightenment and all of the philosophes we had back home!

"Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alviss Dining Hall."

"The hell's an Alviss?" I asked, seeing that they wouldn't just name a supposedly 'noble' dining hall for nothing.

"It's a name for little people. Like those statues over there."

"…Do they come alive or what?"

"Oh, so you knew that?" she stated 'matter-of-factly', "Anyways, pull out my chair already. You're not a very competent familiar."

"Except in knife throwing." I watched her double take as I said that. Guess that knife toss really must've done something. Then again it might've just invoked a natural sense of 'get the hell away from the crazy guy with the knife'.

"W-whatever." She stammered as I pulled out the chair, deeming it to be a lot better in the long run.

"Sooo…" I looked at all the food, which by the way is a lot more than what breakfast should be. Who eats a whole flipping chicken for breakfast anyways? "If you decided to bring me in here, then I'm eating in here, right?"

"Yes." She pointed to the floor offhandedly. A bowl. You're kidding me.

"It's a flipping bowl."

"Does it _look _like anything else?"

"What the hell's inside of it?" I growled. Whatever was inside the bowl looks like stale bread and what amounts to maybe a square inch of chicken skin.

"Familiars are supposed to stay outside. You're only in here because I specifically requested it." She said, completely blowing off the question.

"Well… you know what I think of that?" An angry look came onto my face, and I felt my 'trying to be good' side of me be stabbed and thrown aside, but still barely alive as I stood up.

"What is it? You should be grateful." Oh, that's it. I'm ditching this bitch right now.

"Just leave me outside then." I stomped on the wooden bowl's edge, causing it to flip up in the air before I caught it and threw it across the hall, surrounding it in a magnetic field and then using my powers to propel it faster, causing it to shatter rather loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Louise hissed.

"Leaving. They say that having good company can make a bad meal a grand feast, but bad company such as yourself makes a grand feast no better than a pile of shit." I replied, not missing a beat while leaving.

I ignored her cries and shouts for me to get back to her side, kicking the doors to the place open as I walked (well, more like magnetically opening them), the entire attention of the hall on us.

* * *

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the commoner that Louise the Zero 'summoned'," Oh, it's Back Pain. Must be past breakfast if the students are out and about. I turned to face her while still lying on the ground, and noticed that the blue haired girl from the other day at the summoning place was with her, "So, tell me: How much is she paying you for this charade? You _are _just a commoner she snuck in so she could fool everyone after she failed her summoning spell, right?."

I laughed out loud, causing her some confusion, "Back home I might've been considered a monster, I am not nearly monstrous enough to falsely fulfill a young girl's dreams for money." After all, I have my own dreams as well, and I'd hate for someone to make me think I accomplished them, but in the end, didn't.

"So… is there anything you require of me then?" I yawned, getting up, "Because if you're out here I'm pretty sure that Louise isn't far behind to check on her familiar."

"FAMILIAR!" the tyrannical shout echoed across the field. Damn, she shouts loud. I think a jet engine would deal less hearing damage. Or a rock concert. Damn, I'm gonna miss those in this world…

"For the last damn time, I HAVE A NAME!" I roared back, "For the love of all things good in this world, learn to call people by something they'd like to be known as!"

Again, all the attention was on us, considering that one, I was a familiar defying their supposed master, and two, I was a commoner defying a noble.

Hey, maybe I can pull an Animal Farm and take over the school! That would be hilarious…

Yes, I should become a hero to the commoners and lead them in a French Revolution style rebellion in which the nobility is exterminated! Except, with me heading it and knowing what will eventually happen, I can avert the Reign of Terror that might happen! …And obviously this is the wrong way of doing things. Mass slaughter doesn't really help in the end… And it ain't really my thing, anyways.

She stormed off as she refused to at least treat me like an equal, social standards here be damned, screaming about how her familiar was an incompetent good for nothing commoner.

_Why don't you listen to her? Wouldn't it be better?_ What… I thought I stopped this thing!

I looked at my left hand, and even though I could feel my suppression of it, it was glowing a bright red, my hand now starting to hurt a bit.

Growling, I decreased the flow of the nerve circuits that I thought were the ones carrying the electrical pulses that gave me the thoughts.

"Ha, Louise, you might have your pocket emptied if your 'familiar' is being this stubborn about being here." Backpain laughed, throwing her head back for dramatic effect.

"What are you talking about?!"

"She seems to think that you are faking summoning a familiar, that I'm a commoner that you brought in to play said role, and now she seems to now think that I am demanding compensation for dealing with all of the crap here." I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"How long have you been spreading this slander?!" Louise seethed at Backpain, "Why, Kirche?!"

My inner heroics kicked in as Louise was on the verge of tears, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" she looked offended, "I can understand why you do it to Louise, but to another noble?"

"I said **get out.**" I pointed a finger away, growling, "Take your words elsewhere, for those that want to listen. As for Louise, I'm sure she's had enough."

"Hmph, I suppose you would protect the source of your-"

"**I said get the fuck out!"** she flinched at the swear, realizing how pissed off I was. I can take death and killing, but something like this… something that erodes someone's will to even live and keep on going… _that _is what I consider monstrous.

I noted that everyone's attention was on us, which was not very pleasant. A glare didn't really do much considering they all thought I was below them, but after a while they just got bored and left.

Pricks.

Louise eventually stopped being about to cry, dusted herself off, then yelled at me for not actually denying what Kirche said (though I had before she got here), and with a final frustrated huff, left to her class.

Alright, so now for my first goal: Decipher the reasons for Louise's actions.

Well, besides the obvious bullying-displacement thing.

So far, it seemed that she was teased with the moniker 'Louise the Zero'. Zero would indicate lack of something. Also, she would rather use physical force (which a lot considering her lack of visible muscle. That riding crop actually stung a bit) than throw a fireball at me. Hm, if I had known her elemental affinity… wow, look at me, the scientist applying reason to magic. Meh, sufficiently analyzed magic and all that. Then again this is more psychology… Hm… well, I already know the psychological justifications behind her actions, but what about her actual elemental affinity here?

Okay, I know fire is an affinity, as confirmed by Backpain. Now, take the giant mole from the other day, I would assume that is earth. Hm, let's take the Avatar path and assume the last two to balance those out would be air and water. Though that makes four. So, if Louise had been good in any of those separate elements, she would've done something with it, whether it be douse me in water (actually kinda lethal to me) or hurl me with a tornado of sorts.

Hm, that would fit 'Louise the Zero'. Zero refers to lack of magical talent, which is something people in a school for magic would make fun of! Okay, so that makes sense.

Therefore, by process of elimination, as she doesn't fit the other elements, Louise must fit this mystery fifth element. I know there has to be some sort of 'magical energy' because she brought _me _somehow through dimensions and timelines. And that isn't done with just any sort of-

_**BOOM!**_

"SHIT!" I screamed, hearing what probably was a massive explosion.

Instinct kicked in, and I sprinted to the source of the explosion and all but kicked the door of its hinges.

Okay, what are we under attack from and-

Why does the classroom look like someone detonated a _bomb _inside here?

"L-looks like I messed up a little…" said a disheveled and embarrassed Louise.

"That wasn't a little, Louise the Zero!"

"Your success rate is always ZERO!"

Well… looks like I correctly deduced the origins of her name. I guess her tyrant-like tendencies are probably just displacement and a need to assert herself as higher than others because of this bullying problem so she pushes down whoever she can. Still doesn't excuse her from it though. Luckily I got through most of AP Psych so I think I can solve this problem, but it'll take time.

Anyways, she had to clean up, along with me, giving a bit of a crash course in magic, which greatly aided me. No one was actually hurt, though the teacher was KOed from sheer concussive force. Huh, there aren't any burn marks though that would indicate an explosion, but there definitely was a dust cloud if the kids talking were any hint. How does her supposed 'magic' work then…?

"Louise the Zero, a fitting moniker," I mused to no one in particular, "So, where would the power of nothingness come from?" No response from Louise, "If anything from your classmates have said is anything to go by, you're great in the matters of the theoretical, but not the practical. Hm… you also said that transmutations don't allow for anything to go wrong like that, as it's based off your element. You said you tried _every _element?" It couldn't hurt to possibly check again, right?

"Except for the lost one, Void." Hey, there's the mystery fifth element that I was looking for… I guess I could present my theory now.

"Hm… process of elimination might be a bit tricky to use here then. By eliminating the others as your affinity, that leaves only Void. Then, let us assume you are a 'Void Mage', then by all means, The Zero is a fitting name! Void, Zero, Nothingness, all similar."

At this, Louise stormed out. Well, so much for that working…

…I really should learn some tact.

* * *

Well, Louise was pissed because of my earlier comments, even though they were logical. Then again I'm talking logic to a group of magicians for crying out loud…

Though, this means I am currently going without lunch. And no breakfast earlier sucks. But this grass makes a much better bed than concrete, so I guess there's a silver lining there.

…Hey, that's a bird familiar…

…I need salt, pepper, some garlic, a bit of breading, a small bit of oil, and then we can have fried chicken.

"Are you alright, Gig?" a familiar female voice asked.

"Oh," I rolled up, finding the black haired maid from yesterday, dressed in uniform, "Hey Siesta. And sure, why not? Been better, though."

"Have you eaten lunch?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not at all," I shrugged, "Been through worse, though. Times were tough back home. And Louise is pissed off at the moment."

"…Hm? She… erm…"

"She's upset at me." Right, vernacular here… ugh, that's gonna be annoying. Didn't the translation spell or whatever take care of this? Bleh, whatever…

"Oh, I see…" she nodded, "Ah! I know, follow me, please."

I didn't really see a reason to deny that request, so I got up and walked with her. She led me to a kitchen by the rear end of the dining hall and we entered, the smell of freshly cooked food instantly washing over me. Then, she walked me to a table, pulled out a chair and had me sit down, and a few minutes later came back with a warm bowl of soup, the steam still rising from it, "It's some of the leftovers, please eat it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I don't need all of it. And I'm sure all of you guys here could use a bit more food."

"I am. Please, eat it."

Her actions were… very touching. I'm glad to see there exists some sort of good in this world. A far cry from Louise's actions, at the least. Though, how good is this soup-

"Holy hell," I mumbled, nearly dropping the spoon, "Siesta, this soup is delicious."

She put on a wonderful smile, tilting her head as well, "Great! There's more if you'd like some!" …bless this woman's heart. Seriously, I've only met one other person with such kindness.

I slowly ate afterwards, feeling guilty. But meanwhile, Siesta just stood there and smiled the whole time.

"Hehe," she giggled, "You ate quite a bit. Were you given anything to eat this morning?"

"Besides moldy bread, not really. That, and my pride got in the way of me eating like a dog," I snorted, "She wanted me to eat out of a damn bowl! Imagine that! A person getting down on all fours and eating like a dog! Stupid, I tell you."

"Oh no! You shouldn't act like that! It's just how nobles are to us commoners. They're a lot more important…" she trailed off, looking away.

"Noble?" I snorted again, "The only action that fits the definition of 'noble' has come from you."

Her entire face was covered in a blush, "M-me? Noble? That's nice of you to say, but I'm only a commoner… Though you are very brave to stand up for yourself."

"Back in my home, we believed in the common equality of man, and that no man is more important than any other man." I finished the last bit of my soup and stood up, then gave a slight bow of respect, "Siesta, it has been far too long since I have had food that great. For what it is worth, thank you."

"It's great you liked it. Feel free to visit whenever you're hungry. We'd be happy to share!" There's that completely benevolent and innocent smile of hers again.

"Thanks… Hold up, is there anything I can do then, to repay this?"

"Well, could you please help me serve desserts?" she kindly asked, maintaining her smile.

"No problem," I flashed a grin, "And also… thanks for saying 'please'. First time I've heard that around here."

* * *

There were all sorts of desserts arranged very carefully on a silver tray (and damn them, having crème puffs I can't eat… I'll have to steal some from these kids later). I held up the tray while Siesta would use tongs to pick up the desserts and serve them. There was this one kid that stood out as we went, this curly blonde haired guy who gave off the feeling of a douche that needs to be put in his place. Some people just tend to ooze an aura of annoyance, I guess. As we stopped nearby, I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, Guiche! Who's going out with you now?"

"Which girl's your lover, Guiche?"

So, the douche's name is Guiche. The feeling I get around him just makes me want to punch him in the gut.

"Go out? I hold no single woman in such high regard. After all, a rose blooms for many." Oh, a Casanova as well, huh? Well, karma certainly is going to bite him soon enough…

Something fell out of his pocket right then, marked only by a glint of sunlight coming through the window.

Siesta handed me the tray with a smile. I raised an eyebrow as she left, but watched as she picked up whatever Guiche had dropped, "Excuse me, Sir Gramont, but you seem to have dropped this."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" he shouted a bit too loudly, attracting the attention of several others who began to look at the ongoing scene.

"Hey, isn't that perfume from Montmorency?" one boy yelled. I noted Guiche's heart pulses continuing to rise. Ha, you're finished now.

"Mhm! That's the same purple that Montmorency mixes only for herself!"

"So, she's your lover now, Guiche?"

"No! Listen, I'll only say this for the sake of her reputation, but-"

He was cut off by a girl walking up behind him. Brown cloak, chestnut hair.

"Guiche…" was all she said, before breaking into tears, "I knew it…"

"It's a misunderstanding, Katie!" Guiche hastily lied, "The only person I hold in my heart is y-"

And DOWN goes the son of a bitch with a heavy slap! Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, after all. And man, karma is a bitch sometimes.

"That perfume you dropped is all the proof I need." she said before running off, tears streaming down her cheeks, some drops landing on the floor.

"Siesta," I hissed with urgency as Siesta didn't have it in her to move away, "Get to the teachers, inform them of the situation, and make sure that Katie doesn't end up committing suicide."

"S-she won't really, do that, will she?" she said, half shocked, half terrified.

"I've seen it happen," Well, in books anyways, but one can never be too sure, "Go!"

"Suicide?!" I whipped around and noticed that the professor from the other day had come to check up on the situation, "You don't really-"

"I do." I said with an icy tone, conveying the seriousness of the possibilities.

"…As a teacher, I will ensure the student's safety." With that, he quickly took off running in search of the girl.

Meanwhile, another girl came up to him. Blonde hair, drill-like hair. She looks _pissed_. And by that, I mean that instead of being a fool and trying to explain, Guiche should run before he gets himself killed by this girl. If he even gets the mercy of death.

"Montmorency! This is just a misunderstanding! All I did was-" he tried to explain, but his heart rate just kept skyrocketing. I saw sweat run down his neck as well.

"Just as I thought, you've been making advances on that first year!"

"Please, Montmorency the Fragrance, don't twist your rose-like face in anger like that!"

Oh shit she just grabbed a bottle! Those things can kill you know- Oh… she just poured it on him. Phew, and here I thought we'd have a possible murder. Then again she would've been doing a favor to the world.

He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face in a slow, dramatic fashion, "It would seem that those two ladies do not understand the meaning of a rose's existence…" He then glared at Siesta, who still had _not moved for the love of all hell_, "And you, _servant girl_, you should not have picked up that bottle, and left it alone when I pretended not to know what it was!" He raised his hand to smack her, Siesta paralyzed in fear. I dumped off all the treats from the tray and ran down the aisle, electricity pumping through me to increase the nerve reactions for pumping my legs, allowing me a lot more speed.

He swung his hand down, meaning to backhand Siesta.

_CLANG!_

Guiche screamed as his hand hit the metal tray, "You leave her alone! Admit your mistakes, you piece of _shit_." The air in the room went heavy with tension at the swear, "Or what's the matter, you can't? Can't admit that this is your fault and now you're trying to blame it on somebody else, huh?"

I don't give a damn if I was a monster or a hero, but in the end, I too admitted my mistakes. I knew I had been selfish, I had a sense of entitlement because I had powers. But I learned that I was not above right and wrong. I too, would one day have to take responsibility for my actions. It's why this douche here annoyed me so much right now, he tried to take his faults and pin them on somebody else. Worse, he tried to hurt an innocent.

_And that simply will __**not **__do._

"Ah, the Familiar of that Zero," Guiche scoffed, "I suppose the commoners would stick up for one another. I have to admit that I am impressed by both your bravery and stupidity."

"Stupidity?" I growled, ready to throw the tray at him and go for my knives.

Siesta spoke in a trembling and soft voice, "I-if you truly anger a noble…"

"You should not have interfered, and should have had enough respect for nobility to know not to interfere with matters such as this," Guiche said firmly, "I shall await you in the Vestri Court. I will teach you a lesson about respect."

With that, he turned and started walked away.

"Hey, you douche, you running away?" I yelled at him, grip tightening on the tray.

"Don't be stupid, commoner. I can't taint the dining tables of nobles with the blood of a commoner." Oh, but I'll be smearing the ground with yours soon enough, "As I said, I'll wait at the Vestri Court. Come when you are ready. Also, my name is _Guiche_. If you're going to complain about Louise the Zero calling you something other than your name, you should do the same."

"Well, ain't really name calling if it's the truth, eh?" I smirked as he got flushed momentarily, but resumed his dramatic walk away. Jackass. Then again, I'm not that different… Also, how does 'douche' translate into their language and not 'piss me off'? Best not to think of it for now…

Anyways, his friends got up, except for one, as if checking I didn't run.

"Do you think I'm going to run away?" I threw an apple at him and shouted, "Go over to that douche and tell him that I'll be coming soon."

I turned to Siesta, who was shaking in fear, "Heh, don't worry about me. I've taken down much tougher than a Casanova pretty boy."

"You… you'll be killed…" she was still shaking in fear, her knuckles white as she clenched her fists.

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"If you truly earn the wrath of a noble…" she repeated again, before she ran off, not finishing. Well… I guess I'll just have to defy the odds that they seem to have here.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Louise's voice hissed from behind me.

"Oh, hey there." I turned around and waved, "I think I'm about to go kick the ass of a playboy that needs to learn his place." Turning towards another kid, I asked, "Oi, where's Vestri Court?" The kid pointed in the direction of where I needed to go and I nodded back, "Thanks a bunch."

"Apologize to him!" Louise yelled as I kept on walking.

"Make me." I replied, not missing a beat.

"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize to him! He might forgive you if you do so right now!" she pleaded with what seemed to be genuine concern. If only she knew.

Anyways, I just rolled my eyes, "Again, make me."

"Just do it!" she said in an authoritative 'you will do as I command' voice, but I could still pick up on that hint of concern.

"I told you, you'll have to make me."

"You're too stubborn. But you know what, fine! Besides, you can't win. You'll be destroyed. A commoner has never defeated a mage!" Louise yelled, crossing her arms.

"There's a first time for everything." I smirked, breaking away from Louise, a smug grin coming onto my face. Oh, the poor sap didn't even know what was coming. I suppose I _should _feel sorry for him, but not really. Pompous ass, that guy was, and I'mma put him in his damn place.

I finally got around to the damn Court, and it was jam packed with people who had heard the rumors. Yells of who was going to duel filled the air, much to my annoyance.

* * *

"Gentlemen, it's a duel!" Guiche announced, exciting the audience.

"Out of the way," I growled, forcing my way through the crowd, "I said out of the way!"

The crowd quickly parted as I silently walked to face the douche here.

"Ah, there you are. I commend you for not running away."

"There's no reason to run from you," I snarled, cracking my knuckles as I stood right up next to him, sizing him up, "I have nothing to fear."

"Ha!" he let out a pompous and bragging laugh, "I shall put fear in you then. And I too, have nothing to fear, for a true noble fears nothing!"

"Riiiiight…"

"Then, let us begin." With that, he turned around, just like a Western quickdraw duel.

As we took our ten paces back, I asked him: "Any last words?"

He took out a rose silently, and I readied myself for what he could throw at me.

"I didn't mention it earlier," He flicked his wrist, a petal from the rose dancing in the air before hitting the ground, and a female warrior made of bronze rose up with a spear, "My Runic name is 'the Bronze', and therefore my Bronze Valkyrie will be your oppoenent!"

"Glad to know you can pleasure yourself on a lonely night," I let out a victorious grin as his face fell, "Seriously though, you could've been rich in my world. Except they'd say metal hurts and rather have it as rubber or whatever. Meh, whatever then."

It rushed towards me as Guiche cried out something in rage, and I sidestepped the Valkyrie's attack before touching it, manipulating the sea of electrons to stop, causing the Valkyrie to just vanish. Or, scientifically, caused whatever made it up to stop being held together, thusly disintegrating it. His smug look had a hint of panic in it as I calmly walked towards him, "Is that it?"

Hm, I don't believe bronze is a ferrous metal, so that means I'll need to put up magnetic fields around them so I can repel them. Good, strategy already in hand. Let's do this.

"Hmph, so what if you can destroy one!" He summoned two this time. As they rushed towards me I manipulated the magnetic field around the Valkyries, then changed a field around the ground to yank them down rather hard, crushing them with the sheer force of the magnetic attraction. Then he summoned three, and I immediately manipulated the magnetic field around them. When they came a little too close I changed my own field to repel them, throwing them over the crowd and into the walls.

"Come on, you've got to have _something _better." I grinned ferally as he hurriedly brought out four. They charged at me again, and against a swordsman might've been difficult as their attacks were definitely pinpoint and synchronized. Though against me, all they got was being thrown up into the air and then crushed into a ball, which I threw at Douche, who dive-dodged. For five, I made one float and then made it spin around, smashing the other golems down.

"Stay back!" he yelled, summoning six. Oh hey, there's a lot of iron dust lying around the ground, since I sorta am a human metal detector. Heh. Just like home. I could always make it into a sword… or you know, do the much more fun thing.

I stomped the ground, and in a heartbeat six spikes rose from the ground as the iron dust was raised and impaled the golems, before subsiding, "Get back, demon!"

"Oh, that's rich," I laughed as he summoned out seven golems. Fuck keeping my powers a secret, I'll just intimidate this whole school and show them just how powerful a 'commoner' can be, "You know, I've been hearing a lot of talk about there being a lightning bolt when I was summoned…" I let out a pulse and found one of his golems sneaking up behind me as it morphed out of the ground, "Allow me to show you why."

The world flashed white as I whipped around and brought out my right hand's Gigawatt blade, slicing through his golem like hot butter, the half melted scrap falling on the ground, lifeless. My left arm began to crackle with electricity, "Back home they called me a lot of things." I let the current flow through his golems, each and every single one of them falling down as they were shocked by the electricity coursing through them, "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kurt Bright, but a hell of a lot of people call me Gig. Better known as the _Master of the Storm!"_

The air burned with a familiar smell as I cut through his rapidly summoned golems, each one still having the details of his original ones. I'm surprised he's even kept up enough concentration for that, if I'm assuming that it takes concentration to make these golems quite intricate.

Never the less, no matter how detailed they looked, they were still the enemy, which meant they were cut down in a heartbeat. Scraps of metal flew, crumbling back into the ground as the Valkyries were dispersed. Guiche was looking much more panicked with each passing seconds as I slowly made my way closer and closer to him.

"Is he facing a god?!" one student cried out in fear, "Guiche, s-surrender!"

All he got back was a paralyzed murmur, Guiche being too afraid to say anything at this point. Of course, it didn't help that he thought he was going to kick my ass and a few seconds later have a man essentially hurling lightning at his creations.

"You know what else they call me?" I spun on my toes, Gigawatt Blades erupting on both arms, cutting the Valkyries that surrounded me, "The Wrath of Odin, and at times Zeus' Rage. All perhaps fitting, seeing as they were seen as the gods of lightning in my world."

It only served to make him even more scared, as my psychological warfare was successful; making him think he was really facing down the wrath of a god personified. He let out a whimper, backing into a wall, as my Gigawatt Blades dissipated away.

Surprisingly, he then summoned out seven all in a line to my right, all holding onto a battering ram. Well, that could actually hurt. You know, if I couldn't just make it disintegrate.

Hold up, I have just the thing for dealing with them.

I smirked while I took a single coin out of my wallet and threw it into the air.

"Remember this day, Douche or whatever your name is. The day that a mere commoner defeated you… By the way, you all might want to _look the hell away_." I watched the coin come back down near my hands. I'd rather have my own techniques, but you have to admit it is damn effective, **"Railgun!"**

In the blink of an eye the seven golems had been torn through, and a burning trail that went right up to the castle walls, which had scorch marks as well, was very visible, "I hope you've noticed by now, but your creations won't save you."

He created a sword, intending to fight me himself. Probably just a reflex of pride at this point.

"For all of you who believe I'm some sort of god…" I let Guiche weakly lunge out, cutting me across the cheek, a drop of blood trickling out, "Remember that gods don't bleed."

With that phrase, I rushed him, red tinted Gigawatt Blade forming on my left hand and cutting right through his blade with the sheer heat. My right hand grabbed his collar before he could get away and I pressed him up against the nearby wall, my left hand desparking as I twisted his wand hand and caught the falling wand after letting go of his hand, breaking it in my grasp. I then held my left hand just above his heart, reaching through the spaces in his shirt, "A duel, huh? You thought you'd be able to do something like this to me but never expected it to end up happening to you. Now look, _you're _the one shaking in fear, and your heartbeat is rather high. How high do you think it'll go, before it explodes?"

I saw the fear in his eyes as I glared into them. He couldn't speak, too paralyzed by fear and the possibility of death.

"You sought to humiliate me, maybe kill me, thinking you were so great with your magic. You claimed yourself as a noble but proved yourself to be nothing but a piece of shit. Oh, how easy it would be just to connect the electricity to your heart and overload it, killing you. Or maybe I negate all the pulses in your body, killing you from the inside out. But that's fine, because 'nobles' can take anything, right? RIGHT?!" he weakly nodded, "So, how many more ways should I list on how I can kill you? Heh, maybe I should render your brain inoperable, you seem to use it so little. Why bother with it?"

My good side was currently in a deep ditch, my anti-hero/villain coming into full power here. My lightning regained its reddish hue as it ran down my arm, and out of the corner of my eye I saw that blue haired girl grip her staff a little tighter, probably ready to take action should I do anything drastic. She's probably the only one that could deal some damage considering how she brought a freaking dragon, if that was her from the summoning day, anyways. Though is everyone here besides her a coward?

"Stop it!" Louise's voice yelled out. Huh, it seems that we have another brave soul. I suppose I could always test how brave she really is…

"Why should I stop, Louise?" I growled, an angry scowl coming to my face, "See, a victor has yet to be decided."

"B-but you've won!"

"Oh, but he hasn't said the key words," I moved my hand closer to his heart, watching him squirm, trying to break free but couldn't, "So Louise, your supposed _familiar_," I spat out the term coldly, "Is listening to you right now. Do I kill him?"

"W-what?!" she stammered, "You c-can't!"

"But I'm in a great position to. All it would take is a few movements and he'd be dead in the next five seconds. Besides, it's not like you really liked this guy anyways."

"Of course not! He cheated on so many girls and-"

"Then no argument whatsoever is needed. You obviously don't want him here, _I _don't want him here. So now… he gets to die. Any last words, pretty boy?"

"Don't!" Louise screeched, starting to cry, sinking to her knees, "Please don't kill him…"

Let's think about this one. Option A, I could kill the poor sap and be merrily on my way, or option B, I could leave him there.

Damn you inner heroics. Also, damn my impossible dream to redeem myself, and damn me wanting to fulfill it.

I took a deep breath, allowing myself to calm down. The red lightning around my hands vanished, instead becoming a blue, which then dissipated away. I remembered who had died for my dream, and I wasn't about to toss it all away.

But still, this ass wipe isn't getting off scot free.

"Be grateful that Louise was here to plead for your life, you worthless piece of shit," I hit his head against the wall and knocked him out, before spitting on the remains of his broken wand, "He's fine, just unconscious. Go check him out yourself if you so wish."

The two girls that he had cheated on recently came running up to him. I shrugged and turned around, walking away from the scene. I had no business left with him, after all. The little prick got what he deserved.

Meanwhile, I left the scene, Louise following behind me a bit hesitantly as if she was next, considering what she had done to me so far. The crowd parted as I walked past, all of them afraid. Spineless idiots, even citizens back in New Marias would throw rocks at me despite what I could do. If non-magical people could do it, I don't see why these morons don't.

* * *

"What in Brimir's name _are _you?!" Surprisingly, it wasn't a shout, but more like a feared whisper. Probably she was thinking of what I could do at this point now that I had kinda nearly killed Guiche with ease.

I took a deep breath, then took a swig of the water we had and sighed, "I am a Conduit. Now, I suppose that you're going to ask what a Conduit is?" She nodded, "A Conduit is a person from my world with special powers such as mine. Not everyone has my powers, they vary, such as pyrokinesis, so they can control fire and whatnot."

She looked shocked, since I had figured while they could cast fire spells like in a video game, they didn't have the same control like Conduits did.

Siesta came by and refilled my water (which somehow did _not _harm me when I was drinking it), before scampering away to a good enough distance where she could listen on us but could duck behind cover if need be, almost out of my view. I suppose that was a reasonable reaction, considering that I actually caused damage to the school walls which are supposed to be resistant to cannon blasts. And I did a hell of a lot of damage for a small coin. However, she had this admiring gaze in her eyes, most likely from me defending her and all that. It wasn't much, honestly, and for someone with my… _skills_, it would be wrong of me to stand by and watch the innocent be injured through inaction.

"And you…?"

"Electrokinesis, obviously," I rolled my eyes while continuing to talk, "Though it's not like your magic. I can't _create_ electricity. It all has to come from somewhere. While it's not my favorite way to do it, I can absorb the electricity of downed foes… though it kills them."

"E-eh?!"

"Electricity flows through everyone, and also regulates your heartbeat. I wasn't joking when I threatened to stop Guiche's heart earlier." Siesta ducked further away behind shelter, "But on the other hand, I can do the opposite. I can use electricity to heal. It's really odd how I do it though." Siesta now moved further out behind shelter, "Though I suppose it's time for me to tell my story now, right?"

"That would be in order."

"Well, I'm not going to." I asserted, leaving little room for discussion, "Because honestly, it's not something I'm proud of. I don't want to tell you, flat out, unless I happen to be _very, very _drunk, which I can assure you I am not letting happen again. I trust you have at least enough respect for me now to _not _try to force it from me with physical force?"

A very scared "Yes" came out.

"You're scared of dying, aren't you? Afraid that I'll lash out at you based on how you treated me and you'll end up dying?" I asked, getting another small nod, "Well, for one, I know why you did what you did, and while you weren't justified in your actions, you still had some insecurities that I suppose I can let slide… and also Louise, just remember that there is a day where things die. You are no different. Hell, I would've met my end had you not dragged me here."

"R-really…?"

"I was about to die, so yeah. I guess I should thank you for that much, at least… except for the fact you've kinda done nothing but abuse me and try to humiliate me since I've been here. Death by being splattered out on a sidewalk was much more appealing."

"What?!"

"Yeah. I would've liked to be wherever I'd end up rather than at the hands of jail bait."

"J-jail bait?! What do you mean by that?! I'm not a criminal!"

It was very hard not to burst out laughing at this point, "Never mind." I stood up and put out a hand, "However… I don't want to be your familiar. The only reason I let you even brand me with that tattoo-brand-thing is that I pitied how the other students were mocking you." Siesta now moved further out from her shelter and started taking tentative steps towards me, "But still, I don't want to be your familiar…"

Louise looked absolutely terrified. Without her familiar, she might be kicked out. That, and she knew I could probably just kill her and walk out without much opposition, which would get me out of the whole familiar thing.

But, instead of sparks, I let out a small smirk, "I want to be your partner."

That look of terror melted away into one of confusion, "What?"

"No Master-Slave crap. No commands. Just suggestions on what to do. I'm pretty sure you can handle that now, can't you?" A flash of electricity sparked down my arm for further reminder, which did make me feel somewhat guilty, but they weren't actually under my control. Sometimes they did kinda just spark at times, "You're well aware that I could've fried you and walked away. So, partners, then?"

She took my hand, "Partners."

* * *

**Well, fear of being fried like a fish certainly helps now, doesn't it?**

**Gig: Nah, I'm sure Louise is just coming around.**

**With a bit of help, anyways.**

**Gig: Hehheh, no shit, man. *flips a coin* Though you had to go with the To Aru reference?**

**Uh, yes? What anime-manga-visual novel-light novel-TvTropes addict would I be if I had a character with electrokinesis but didn't let them have the Railgun?**

**I think I was a little more liberal on Gig's power usage, especially with the iron spikes of death. What Gig does in that is he creates a magnetic field that starts off small to bring up the point, but then expands, creating spikes of sorts. I'm not actually sure if that's how magnetic fields work, but I talked to a friend of mine that has done a bit of studying in electromagnetism forces, and he said that it was plausible… yanno, given the ability to manipulate magnetic fields.**

**But yes, character development! And I made Guiche a little less sympathetic, but then of course, Gig looks even more like a villain, I suppose. But ugh, I don't think I did exactly the best when it came to this chapter.**

**Anyways, I did feel that Louise made too big of a personality shift, but then again, she's thinking more about the fact Gig could fry her like a bug at the moment, so it's not exactly true partnership yet, but more of Louise just being fearful of him. Whether or not that changes... we'll find out.**

**Also, while Gig may have made the correct Karmic Decision here, and also have it be blatantly obvious what was right and wrong… don't expect that to happen every time. I will also start listing the Karmic Decisions made in the chapter just in case they aren't completely obvious.**

**Karmic Decision:** Kill Guiche [Evil Karma] or Spare Guiche [Good Karma]

**Choice Taken: **Spare Guiche

**Karmic Ranking: **Neutral

**Now, to be teasing like BioWare. Hint for the next chapter: "An old friend returns."**


	3. Prototype System

**And now for more fun with Gig :D**

**Sorry about the REALLY LONG wait time, but life, you know? Calculus really sucks up a lot of my freetime, alongside AP Language. Still, I put my best into this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if I seemed dead as well, but I am ALIVE AND KICKING!  
**

**Review reply time, GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Guest**: …I literally fell out of my chair laughing. And added a few new lines to this chapter. Thank you, good sir, for that idea!

**Sparxthehedgehog**: Technically Gig doesn't fit the Genius Bruiser trope, as he isn't physically strong/muscular, but he DOES fit the Badass Bookworm trope. And we unfortunately can't perform the railgun in inFAMOUS because then we could just railgun all our problems away.

**Kosuke-Dono**: Don't worry about Prototype Spartan, the omake's almost done!

**Jeggetts:** Gig got his violence from living on the streets of New Marais, that, and power corrupts, thus leading him into many fights.

**PEJP Bengtzone V2:** Yes, unfortunate indeed. Also, I believe I've talked to you about one of your ideas, and I apologize for not getting back to you from your previous message, been busy in life.

**cybernewbie202: **Of course I had the To Aru reference :D And yes, NT8 (I almost actually typed NTR there DX), was awesome.

**KO: **Well, we'll find out this chapter if your guess was right! Because saying right now would be a spoiler.

**Raximus:** I believe we also had a discussion about this as well. Gig's smarter than your average Conduit, which allows him to manipulate electricity more than MacGrath.

**Guest:** Glad to know someone likes the redeeming villain archetype I set up for Gig! Also, I have some new updates for the karmic decisions. See below!

**SamG17'B-13:** Thanks for the support! I hope you keep on reading!

**Kasumi lynne: **Who doesn't love the Obligatory Guiche Fight? :D

**edboy4926**: Aaaaaaaahahahaha! Just you wait and see! Also, Derf can't absorb Gig's power, as it's not magic. Once Gig gets a firm hold in trying to scientifically explain the magic of this world, there's a clear difference between him and magic users.

**cg811890**: Well, a SMART Water mage could take him. Tabitha, if she figures out he's weak to water, could probably kick his ass due to his lack of other powers. Though, that doesn't mean anyone who uses water will have an easy win against Gig as we may soon find out some chapters from now…

**necrofantasia:** First, is that username a reference to Yukari Yakumo from Touhou? And yup, Gig's using his power to instill fear in the students, particularly because that's the only way to get them to take him seriously. And yeah, I'll admit I made Kirche more of a bitch than usual, but honestly, for the level of broken-psyche-ness, just some simple teasing wouldn't do it, even if it was over a long period of time. Besides, it opens up some nice character development for everyone.

**Malix2**: Thanks for the support!

**GreyMan19: **Actually, I believe you're right, but I feel that would take away from the inFAMOUS sort of feel I had going, however the thought of an Evil/Good and Law/Chaos system is nice.

* * *

**Karma System Update**

**Still using Good/Evil, however some actions are worth more than others. Something like last chapter where Gig was REALLY tempted to kill Guiche would net him more Good points since overcoming that strong temptation is harder. Point scale is from 1 to 5, one being minor, 5 being maxing out on the scale.**

***Note: I'd be willing to change this back to just good/evil choices without the scale, but I just wanted to know if you guys thought this might be nice.**

**Current Karmic Standing: +3 Good**

**Karmic Rank: Neutral**

**Points until Guardian rank: 12**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Prototype System

"_An old friend returns."_

* * *

"Boo." I said offhandedly to Guiche, who let out a girly scream and ran for his life down the hall, shoving everyone out of the way, "Man, it's getting too easy now. It's lost its luster, I suppose."

"You don't have to do that…" Louise commented, "Nor do you have to actually come to my classes."

"Well Louise," I said with a shrug, "I'm applying my own methods to analyzing your magic and coming up with my world's equivalents. Beats sitting on my ass all day doing nothing."

I should mention that over the days that had gone by, Louise had become less of a commanding and stuckup snob, and a rather respectable human being. My original doubts about that just being mere fear of death by various electrical based methods had been dissolved at this point as well. Also, Siesta now didn't think of me as some Lightning God incarnate like she _used to_ a day or two ago, which was a bonus.

…Having her sorta bow down to me in the kitchen had gotten everyone kinda pissed for a second. 'Cause well, special powers and then servants bowing down, doesn't exactly give the right impression now, does it? Luckily I got that cleared up within fifteen minutes, because honestly, I might kick the next person who bows down to me.

Though the school was still absolutely terrified of me. Hell, as Louise and I walked down the hall, they parted as if I could kill them with a single touch. To be fair, I could if I really wanted to.

"Why is everyone avoiding me, Kurt?" I also should mention that Louise now called me by my actual name, though as far as anyone else was concerned, I would forever be labeled as Gig. Louise knew that I wasn't exactly fond of that name as well, which served as annoyance material for her. She was actually a fairly nice person, once you got past the whole teenage insecurities and all. Plus, I found out that the only people I really have to watch out for in terms of damaging Louise's fragile psyche is Kirche, as she seems to be the initiator while everyone else just jumps on.

Damn, I sound like an old man. Or a psychologist.

"Because I'm here?" I snorted, "Seriously Louise, you should tell them I'm not here to murder all of them in their sleep with a bolt of lightning shoved up their asses."

This of course, only served to make everyone in earshot afraid, literally pressing their backs up against the walls so I wouldn't be able to shove a lightning bolt up their ass. I really need to watch what I'm saying from now on. Hell, even the headmaster of the school telling everyone I was perfectly safe if left unprovoked, and me going out of my way to help anyone who had dropped something, and they _still _thought I was going to bring ruin on them.

Well, the students did anyways. The workers here had seen me as their champion of sorts, even now calling me "Our Storm". Though they all still think I'm using magic, even though I have explained to them that it _isn't _magic, and even though they hate nobles, the fact I have denounced any sort of title of nobility and in fact, condemned the idea, seemed to put them on my side. Unfortunately, science seems to be nonexistent in this world, so what the hell would they understand about conservation of energy anyways, when it comes to how I don't use magic? Though, with the spells these kids casts, it violates said rule of conservation a lot. Hell, I watched that blue haired girl that I still don't know her name yet practice and she made a freaking giant ice crystal out of nowhere! Not only is that conservation of energy broken in this world, but also of matter!

This place is going to be the death of scientific me.

"They still don't see you as a magician though," Louise warned as she opened the door, "Despite the fact you've brought the fear of death into everyone, you're still just a familiar and commoner to them."

"I frankly don't care what they think about me. I know the truth," I shrugged again, "That's more than enough for me, I suppose."

Class started soon enough, and I paid close attention in the event I could draw some parallels between my world and this world.

So basically, the wands here are more of a focusing tool. A pipe that links to a water tower, to be specific. Except it's not linked from a water tower as much as an area full of water vapor. Then, let's say the wand goes from pipe to a hose, being manipulated. Essentially, these guys pull in the 'magic' from their surroundings, focus it through something, manipulate it on the end, and it comes out as something entirely different.

Though then they can stack elements, which is like… let's say that hose had a nozzle which had multiple options. It would be like sticking multiple nozzles on each other in order to create an entirely new output. The more nozzles you can stick on, the better. Or in this case, the more elements you can combine, the more powerful one is here.

However, the outlier here is Louise. I haven't actually watched her perform her 'magic', so it would be difficult for me to try to let's say… figure out where the leak is.

Going back to the pipe analogy, the explosion must mean something went wrong. I'm not sure if observation will tell me what exactly is going wrong, but I know that I can at least watch to see where it goes wrong.

I know that there's an incantation from me going to classes recently, so let's assign that like turning on the water. Too much in a short amount of time would increase the water pressure too much, thus causing an explosion. On the other hand, if Louise is outputting too little energy, then there wouldn't be anything coming out of her spells.

But the thing that I've already figured out is that Louise doesn't fit any of the elements so far… imagine… imagine a nozzle that doesn't have any outputs, maybe. Like every single element is its own nozzle…

Wait, that's it.

She's trying to put out something through an outlet that doesn't exist! What if "Void" was its own nozzle that only fits with Louise, like if a nozzle was too small for a hose, and only fit for a specific one!

"Louise, I think I've figured part of it-"

**Boom.**

* * *

"Holy shit." I let out a whistle as I looked around the room, "Damn, I thought the last explosion was cool, but this is better."

"…Shut up, _Gig_." Oh boy she's pissed.

I shrugged her off, "Meh, I like explosions. Though I might have an inkling on why your 'magic' isn't working."

"Then please, by all means, explain."

"…I'll get back to you on that one, still working out the final details and I'd rather just hand you a finished product than a half-baked theory," I shrugged, throwing another stone to the side with my powers, amazingly with no scorch marks, "Though to be honest, I doubt that it's a lack of power at this point."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if it was a lack of power... would _this _be the result?" I gestured at the mess of a room, "Had it been a lack of power, imagine if you actually had full power then. You could probably level the entire school. No… something else is the cause of this, of that I have no doubt."

"Then I have no idea what I'm doing wrong! I've tried all four elements, and none of them give me any success!" she yelled, waving her arms in frustration.

"…Four?"

"What about four?"

"There's five elements, right?" she gave me a nod while sweeping up a bit more debris, "What about the fifth element?"

"That's absurd," she quickly shot out, "No one has been Void elemental since the first mage, Brimir."

"Right. Well, that's what your religion and country says. What _observation_ says is different. By process of elimination, now that you're more willing to listen, you _have _to be a Void mage. That's the only way anything makes sense."

"Yes, yes, and claiming that would make me a heretic. Do you know what they do with heretics, Kurt? They do all sorts of nasty things. Almost on the level of what you threatened to do to Guiche."

"Glad to know that I'm that villainous."

"Do you find this a joke?! Heretics are-"

I put a finger to her mouth to quiet her, "Look Louise, I'm going to tell you that at times religion has hampered progress in science, especially in the old days of my world. But you have to stand your ground, and with proof, they have no choice to acknowledge you."

"So what happens if you are right, and I _am _a Void mage?"

"…Shit, I actually have no idea." I sighed, shaking my head, "Okay, we're about done here, right?" A nod yes from Louise, "Get out of here, I'll finish up with my powers, and I'm going to secure myself a bit of writing materials. I'll have a chart done for you."

* * *

Louise had lunch in the hall while I ate outside (Siesta bringing out a bit of that soup) and scribbled down notes. I would like to note that parchment and ink are very irritating to use, and I can't wait to see if I can somehow procure a pencil here. I hadn't made too much progress so far, all my paper read was:

Observation Outliers of Louise's Magic

-Human summons. Every single other person here has some sort of beast or mythical creature. Meanwhile, I am the lone human summon. Something about that might link her back to Void.

-Inability to fit in with other elements: Process of elimination would dictate that she is a Void mage, seeing as she fits no other element

How to Address Explosion Happenings

Despite how absurd it is, applying video game logic might help. Assume all magic users have affinity for something. Kirche fire, Guiche earth, Tabitha air due to dragon that flies, and maybe dual affinity for Tabitha because she has water abilities as well…. Did Louise mention something about that? Confirm later. Void means nothingness. Explosions reduce things to nothing. Therefore it is merely a metaphorical-ish way of linking the two. Better than nothing.

Me: Lightning elemental. Louise: Explosion elemental (?)/Void elemental Confirm this somehow.

Fixing Issues:

Due to rare human-esque summoning, look into the past. There has to be some record of a human summoning **somewhere**. If it is so surprising, then any other records of it happening should be somewhere.

Note: Find out if summoning a human in grounds for heresy or something. Possible suppression could dead end investigation.

It wasn't much, just a few basic ideas. Though the research aspect would help. The teacher who was there when I was brought here definitely seemed like he was a researcher. I'll have to look into him later, as I can't read their language here, damnit!

Also, how the hell would one go about channeling nothingness? Then again it could just be a metaphor to reducing things to nothingness. Maybe Louise is just meant for destruction, almost like I was?

Hm… explosive-kinesis.

Wait.

That could work.

What if Louise merely channeled an explosion like how I can channel electricity with my mind? Except as a Conduit I can use my brain as the focusing point. I just need to see if Louise can change the properties of her explosions! If she can manipulate the explosions to be big, small, filled with electricity or fire, then I have my solution!

Hm… though I doubt it. An explosion is a lot of things, concussive force, heat… huh… okay, let's analyze the properties of Louise's prior explosions.

I flipped the paper over and started writing.

_Observed Properties of Louise's Explosions_

_-Concussive Force enough to knock out other people, but not Louise, at point blank range, as observed by KOed teacher._

_-Scorch marks are nonexistent. Concussive Force with no Heat, but smoke. Needs explaining. Smoke means heat. Then again, magic. Ugh._

…Why was I writing side comments again? Never mind…

_-If Louise ever attempts another spell that explodes, get a rough analysis on the concussive force's extent. The desks in the first two rows were decimated if I remember right)_

Well, this is a short list. And now I'm realizing how silly 'explosion-kinesis' would be. An explosion is a subproduct of many types of energy, and while lightning is the same thing, such as heat and light, it fits underneath electrical energy.

There has to be a cause. _There always is._ I just need to go and well… follow the current back to its source. Time for a history lesson.

* * *

"Damnit!" I growled, kicking a chair into the wall, said chair bouncing off the wall and tumbling away, "All the freaking mythology and history books are checked out! How the hell does that happen?! That simply _doesn't _happen! Mythology, I understand, but every history book checked out? Hell, that just doesn't happen back home! Damn this new world and them actually liking massive history textbooks!"

"Shhh." A calm… well, not calm, but more like apathetic voice hushed. I looked around, finding the blue haired girl, "Library."

"I know. But you try finding out every copy of the book you're looking for is checked out."

"…Able to read?"

"…What?"

"Able to read this?" she opened up one of her books. Well, I suppose I can trace the French roots back to Latin since it did sprout from-

Fuck that's not even close to French.

"Damnit, no." I sighed, "Well then, I'm going to ask Louise if she can read it to me…" I shook my head, "Thanks for reminding me of that fact…" I started walking past her, somewhat irritated.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

"Learn?" she asked, holding out her book.

"…Why are you asking?"

She pointed at me, "Scholar type."

I grinned, "Well, you sure know how to guess 'em…"

* * *

So, it began with some simple things. I started by writing out my alphabet and Tabitha, which was the name of the blue haired girl, wrote out hers. I then wrote out several objects' names in my language and asked her to write them in her language. I soon discovered a pattern between the various syllables of English and their language, which honestly sounded like French to me (before that translation thing the professor from before did), however when it was written, actually looks a _lot _like... a really terrible mix of Roman numerals mixed with… something.

"Well, would you look at the time," I shook my head as I pointed at the window, "Sun's already setting. We probably should get going now. Louise'll probably be wondering where I-"

"GIIIIIIIIG!" I winced as I heard a door be kicked open, "You better be in here! I've spent the last two hours searching for you!"

"I am, Louise," I replied, helping Tabitha with the numerous stacks of books near us. I noticed Louise step into view, who looked extremely ragged and tired, "Have you been running all day?"

"I was looking for you!" she hissed, "I had to run around the rest of the school! Again, _two hours!_"

"Ah. Well, to be fair, I did say I was going to do research." I shrugged, then turned to Tabitha, "I hope I didn't make you miss any important classes."

She merely gave me a nod as I started walking away, "Favor."

"I owe you a favor then?" I raised an eyebrow, "Sure. Just give me a holler when you need me."

With that, I gathered my studying materials and left with Louise.

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"Making plans for tomorrow," Louise stated, "I wanted to have us go sleep early so we can wake up earlier tomorrow, as it's the Day of the Void."

"And…?"

"We're going shopping." Even in this world too…? I mean, not to be stereotypical, but why is it that every girl I know enjoys shopping? Maybe there are things that men just weren't meant to know, "I know you've got your powers and all that, but if you're going to pass as anyone remotely normal in this world if I'm taking you somewhere, then you'll need a sword."

"I suppose saying I'm a human familiar to anyone here would make them a bit suspicious and unbelieving," I shrugged, "Sure, why not, then? Though I've always got my knives…"

"Which make you sound like a thief."

"Touche, Louise." I shook my head, "Fine. Let's go get me a sword then."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome!" the shopkeeper, who by all means looked nothing less than shady, greeted as I entered the shop.

"Louise, can I-"

"_No_, Kurt." Damnit, no shocking the obviously con-artist-scammer shopkeeper…

Anyways, said shopkeeper had this rather bulging nose and an odd cap that I couldn't place from where it came from in correspondence to my world.

"Hm." His enthusiasm died a bit, "Nobles. Well, it's an honest business around here," Meaning that it really isn't, "And I can assure you-"

"I'm here as a paying customer," she quickly cut him off, "I am here to purchase a weapon for my… partner."

I merely raised a hand as I inspected the various weapons hanging on the walls. Maces, halberds… all too conspicuous, which is why we were getting the sword. That, and Louise said that I could at least use a weapon that I had a bit of experience in since I referred to my "Electron Sheet Blade" as the "Gigawatt Blades".

I just realized that I could probably manipulate the magnetic fields in here enough and just decimate the store if I really wanted to. Then again that would serve to do very little, and in the end, would do a hell of a lot more harm than help. Unless this guy was running some underground business or whatever.

Tch, I still need to somehow set up a hydroelectric plant or some other sort of electric power plant nearby the school, because the headaches are really starting to be a real bitch at times. While I can survive without a constant supply of electric energy, it's just really damn nice to have.

Hm, maybe I could obtain a map of the region. In this city named Tristain, which happens to be the capital city of this kingdom, I'm bound to find a mapmaker _somewhere_.

"What kind of weapon would you happen to be looking from, Madame?" he asked, and I could feel his gaze on me. Didn't help I had grey hair and didn't dress like anyone here. Hm… note to self, convince Louise to buy me some sort of coat to disguise myself. And her as well, I'm sure that these shopkeepers are bound to try to rip of the nobility or play off their pride of being able to afford things.

Though I also was told by Louise that I could always play off my exotic appearance by claiming I came from the far east, a land of shrouded mystery in this world. Hm…

"A sword." She stated.

"Something that would help me… let's say… strike a bit of fear into my enemies." I smirked, not facing them at the counter, still searching through the racks and barrels. Psychological warfare is always a big help on your side, so why not use it here?

"I believe I have something like that in the back," I could tell by the shift of his electric 'aura' he thought he was going to strike it big. Time to make one hell of a ruckus then, I suppose.

Huh, that's odd… I swear I just felt a current try to come _out_ of my 'runes', or as I referred to them my "badass tattoos of brainwashing" due to their power of suggestion thing that they tried out on me the other day. But an outward going current…?

My thoughts were interrupted as the shady shopkeeper came back, with probably the same trick he tried on everyone. It was an ornate, golden, glowing sword that seemed to radiate light itself.

"Kurt," Louise called, and I strode on over.

"I know." I picked it up, holding it. Why yes, this thing is quite a beauty…

"It's the best I have," he started with his obviously fake and rehearsed spiel, "Hand crafted by the greatest Germanian alchemist." There's a nation that obviously parallels Germany in name? …Urge to make a really stereotypical joke rising, but Kirche isn't exactly white by any means… I apologize for that comment, "It will cut through iron like a hot knife and butter."

"How much?" Louise asked, a bit tentatively since it no doubt would cost-

"Three thousand new gold." He said, his will unwavering. You gotta be kidding me!

"You could buy an entirely new estate for that much!" Louise half shrieked, "Fund building a castle, even!"

"Isn't such a blade worth it then?" he asked, giving her a quizzical and questioning look, stroking his moustache. Well… he certainly has the 'smooth criminal' thing going for him. Shame I know the truth.

"…It's your call, Gig." Louise said, "So… this blade…"

"Is bullshit." I smirked as the face of the shopkeeper fell, "Gold. GOLD. As a sword. You know the little coins in your pocket, Louise? This sword is if you just melted them all down and then formed them into a sword. It's literally like, one of the most useless metals ever in making a weapon. Seriously. Gold, for the most part, just _glitters _and that's all about it. And it's not even pure gold! The electron count is completely off." I waved a hand dismissively, "While it certainly looks nice… I was thinking something that… Oh I don't know… _works_."

With that, he quickly took the blade back, face blazing, his heartbeat surging. It was a struggle not to just break down laughing right there.

Sad thing is, there's probably some poor sap that's going to end up buying that blade.

"Ha, you hear that?" Wait… is that another electric signature…? It feels like someone's brain, but yet we're the only two people in this room at the moment, and the voice was very muffled, "This guy actually knows a thing or two about metal!"

"Ngh-!" I hissed as my runes began glowing again, though I quickly cut the current off again, "Who's talking…?!"

"Over here!" I saw a barrel shake, which I went over to. From there, I looked inside and saw a sword shaking, "Right here!"

"A talking sword…?" I picked it up, finding a shaking sheath. After a quick shake and pull, I brought out the somewhat rusty blade. By somewhat rusty I mean _completely _covered in rust. The handle also was some sort of cloth that was very tough, probably wrapped around a metallic core, but yet seemed to fit right into my hand…

Wait.

In _every_ fictional work, the talking, rusty blade ALWAYS ends up being some ridiculously powerful blade, only to be revealed at a critical point, after everyone has made fun of it for a really long time, thusly stunning everyone into awe. Plus, it fits perfectly in my hand, which could mean that I would be the chosen one… yanno, if I was in a crazy work of fiction where some random sap was chosen at random and dragged across timelines and dimensions in order to serve as Louise's supposed familiar.

Anyways, because of how this blade fits me and the fact it is a talking rusty blade means that I'm totally taking this blade.

As soon as I touched it, thoughts began to flood my mind.

By the time I was able to react, the current died down again.

…What the hell did the runes just do to me…?

"Huh…" the sword said in a questioning tone, "I definitely felt like you're the one meant to wield me, but that feeling just vanished now…"

"I see…" I nodded, understanding what that meant. My hands shifted to hold the blade- wait hold on, I shouldn't even know how to wield a sword like this. I didn't have this sort of skill with any sort of blade, and at best my knife skills were all about overwhelming speed in critical areas like the jugular.

What the hell did that current that opened up have in it? It felt like thoughts… are memories even electrical signals? I didn't go that deep into my bioelectrical research, damnit!

"Well, that doesn't matter! I'm still feeling that connection between us!" …I feel odd, hearing that from a rusty sentient sword, "Just hand over a bit of gold to that lousy shopkeeper and we can be partners!"

I looked at Louise who shrugged, "Your call."

"I'll take it. How much?"

"Hundred gold."

"Fifty." I shot a quick glare at Louise to make sure she knew not to interfere.

"I won't go lower than ninety."

I let a spark of electricity course down my arm, acting like it was nothing, "Sixty." I saw he had been a bit freaked out from the fact there was lightning that had gone down my arm.

"Eighty-five."

"Seventy," I grinned, "And I'll recommend that golden sword of yours to every noble I see."

"Deal!" he quickly agreed. Well, if someone can at least affirm his business, especially with that phony sword, he might actually get it sold.

With that, Louise handed over seventy gold, looking rather satisfied while I slung the sword over my shoulder, feeling the snug fit of the leather strap against me, the weight of the sword pulling down as well. Ah, that feels rather comfortable, actually.

Afterwards, we left the shop, when I detected another odd electrical signature. Huh, it matches the electrical signature that I found around the school… _wait_.

"Louise, you mind if I walk around town for a bit?"

"What for?"

"I think I may or may not have found something… and also, could you lend me let's say, fifty gold or whatever?"

She shrugged, "I brought quite a bit, and you saved me a lot of money with your bargaining, so I suppose so. Why, what do you need it for?"

I let out another radar pulse, locating the anomaly again, "Let's just say that if my hunch is right, something special might happen."

"If you say so," she shook her head and handed me a small pouch, "Say, you mentioned needing to buy a cloak earlier?"

"Yeah, I don't exactly want to stand out. And neither should you. I'd be willing to bet that some of these folks charge more when they notice that you're nobility, and your pure white silky shirt totally screams that you're loaded with cash." She winced, realizing the truth of my statement, "So, I was going to suggest you buy one too-" I noted that the signature was moving, "Hold up."

I walked over to a moving cart, where lo and behold, there was another one of those stones, hanging on a travelling cart, "Excuse me, good sir!"

The cart stopped moving, and a somewhat scarred, blonde haired man came into view, "Yes?"

"Are you perhaps interested in selling that wonderful jewel?" I pointed at the purple rock that had the electric signature I had been locked on.

"What for?" his tone suddenly became cold, suspicious of my rather audacious language, "You a noble or something?"

I realized a possible hole. With a small sigh, I asked, "Why does everyone assume that?"

"_Maybe_," the merchant said with much disdain, "It's because you've got those fancy clothes of yours," he gestured offhandedly.

"Well, I suppose it's because I hail from the east," I shrugged, ready to completely play this guy. Hopefully this goes well, and since I don't look normal, someone's bound to believe that I'm from there.

"The e-east?!"

"Yes, it's a marvelous place. Tall buildings with glass that you can look at and see the world outside for miles, lights and decorations that light up even at night with a friendly glow!" God it hurts so much to be so much of a phony, "Though your land here definitely has its own charm."

He still looked incredulous, probably no doubt from that tall building of glass comment. I then took out my phone and found a picture of a skyscraper, "Here, good sir, an image on this magical device from back home!"

"I didn't believe it at first… but even nobles around here don't have that sort of magical trinket… What brings you here, then?" Yes! Won him over!

"Well," I paused, trying to come up with a lie. Aha, got it, "I'm engaged, you know? However, my fiancé decided it would be better to let my sense of adventure be at ease first, so she said to me 'Go forth, and accomplish your dream.' Though I should really bring her a gift back… and well, that jewel of yours matches her wonderful purple eyes quite well."

"So, what's the lucky lass' name?"

Cynthia, I'm so sorry for this, "Cynthia."

"Nice name," he rubbed his chin, "I'll sell it to you for forty gold… if you've even got any money in this land."

"Ah, I do. I ran into a rather kind pink haired girl at the tavern, and told her of my story. She was rather moved by it, and gave me fifty gold and said that she couldn't help but want to assist me," Louise is going to _kill _me if she finds out about this.

"I see…" he nodded, "Very well then. Forty gold."

I handed him the coins and took the stone, careful to not run an electrical current through it. I'm keeping this thing, and am going to study it, find out what makes this thing react, the like. Besides, I have an idea of what these things do when they have an electric current run through them, so the likelihood of someone accidentally setting this off is incredibly low, not to mention they probably won't be affected if they aren't a Conduit.

Hm, all the things that I have yet to test though! Their hardness, density, chemical makeup… so many things to find out! Maybe I'll be able to synthesize these things if I do enough research. I doubt that though, considering how much knowledge I'd need, and I'm not all too good in chemistry. I focused more of my studies on electrical physics.

Anyways, the man tipped his hat and moved forward, while I held the stone in my hands. I waited until he was out of earshot before I turned back to Louise, "Oi, Louise, we should get going."

"Not going to buy a coat?" she asked, getting up from the bench, "And I never knew you had haggling skills. You should've told me, idiot."

"You never asked." I shrugged, "Besides, third rule of living on the streets is you tell people only what they need to know."

"I would've panicked a lot less about buying you a weapon then, I thought I would have to use up all of my money!" she punched me lightly on the arm.

"So glad I didn't tell you then." I earned another punch on the arm, "Sure, let's get a coat then. One for you as well, considering that you don't want to stand out here, right? Far easier to get intel and not be treated with contempt when dealing with others here, right?"

She sighed, probably wanting to go on a rant about how they should treat nobility like… well, nobles, but accepted my logical argument, nonetheless, probably having a firsthand experience when I haggled that guy into selling me this stone and got him acting pretty friendly once I said I wasn't a noble.

Life on the streets was tough, but it certainly taught me a lot. You couldn't stand out, standing out meant fear and respect, but also that you were a target. I would know, as I certainly stood out in New Marais, and obviously was a massive target. Bunch of idiots would always try to take me down to boost their street cred though. Never did actually kill them, but I certainly taught them one hell of a painful lesson.

The bells rang as we entered another shop, "Louise, you start talking, I'll come in later on. Just play along with whatever story I come up with, alright?"

"Got it," she nodded, learning to trust me with this stuff, "Good afternoon," she greeted the shopkeeper while I looked around for something that could cover myself well. It took a while, but I found a nice medium grey coat that went along with my hair. Hm, it's got some nice cuffs as well, and definitely doesn't hamper movement all too much. I might actually consider getting gloves as to not shock everything I touch…

I picked up a pair of wool gloves and went to find Louise, who was still talking with the shopkeeper, "Louise, I have found what I may require."

"Hm, I didn't see him come in," the shopkeeper, a middle aged woman with light brown hair, dressed in a tucked in brown shirt and long black skirt, "Where do you hail, with such fanciful clothing?"

"I hail from the far east!" I declared, acting confident in order to get the clerk to buy into it, "However, I feel that my clothing stands out, and this beautiful young woman offered to buy me a cloak in order to not stand out as much, and of course, who was I, a young man such as myself to deny the request of such a beautiful girl?" With a bit of a flourish, I gestured at Louise.

"Ohoho," she seemed enthralled, "Are all people from the East like this? Well then," she took the cloak and gloves, "Is there anything you would like to buy?"

"Yes," Louise nodded, before browsing off through the store. It didn't take long for her to find a black cloak that seemed to hide her short figure, yet when she tried it on; she seemed to move fluidly in it. I assisted her in taking it off, and then Louise paid for all of it, seeming even more satisfied. I carried everything, putting the stone into the folds of the cloaks as to not set it off.

"I am _so _good," I grinned, "That's our official story from now on, by the way. I'll hammer out some of the finer details later, but whenever we visit anywhere, that's our story." Louise rolled her eyes, "Saved quite a bit of money, huh?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Thank you, Kurt."

"No problem," I shrugged, before seeing a familiar shade of red hair, "Oh boy…"

"Hello Gig, hello Louise the Zero," Louise flinched for a second and moved in slightly closer to me. She still hadn't gotten over her victimization from Kirche, but no longer broke down at night.

God, that was heart wrenching, finding Louise crying in the middle of the night from a nightmare where all her classmates treated her like nothing, as if she didn't even there, fitting the mocking title 'Louise the Zero'. The fact one nightmare involved most of her family doing this was just as bad.

If I see even a hair of her family members responsible for Louise's… _unique_ psychological state, someone is getting a lightning bolt right up the ass. And then I'll tear them apart.

"Kirche." I said coolly, "And afternoon, Tabitha." I got back a nod from the reserved girl and a hearty laugh from Backpain (as I am apparently no longer allowed to say that to her face. Louise has a running list on "Things Kurt is no longer allowed to do").

"So, has Louise been making you do all her shopping? I can't imagine the sort of torture she's put you through. Though to hold out that long," she wasn't even being subtle at this point. Also, seduction in the middle of broad freaking daylight? Seriously? Does this girl have no self-control?

"No. Actually though, we did buy a sword. Had to settle for this one on my back, because while Louise is quite wealthy, it turns out we were just short of buying this really nice sword that can cut through solid iron with ease. There's a weapon shop down the road, tell him that some grey haired kid sent you if you want to check it out," I mentioned with a shrug, a ghost of a smile coming onto Louise's face, "Meh, whatever. Gotta go for now."

"Tabitha, come on!" Backpain all but dragged Rei Ayana- I mean Tabitha, away, "See you later!"

As soon as we saw they were out of earshot, Louise and I started laughing.

"She… she just…!" Louise giggled.

"_Man_ that was too good," I nearly dropped our goods in the midst of the laughter, "Come on, let's get back. We've had enough time spent here."

After all, I've got a lot to do when we get back. Especially involving that sword of mine…

* * *

"Kurt, put down the sword for one minute and stop looking at it like you're going to assault it or something!"

"Hey, I am not a prostitute! That's not what I meant when I say partners!"

"Will both of you shut up for three seconds?!" I growled, "That's not what I meant either! What I'm looking at is the electron movement and whatnot! I don't understand, your metallic makeup doesn't match anything that I know of. And that bothers me. Because that means you have a possibility of having a chemical reaction if I swing you at the wrong thing."

"Well, of course I'm different from other metals! I'm the great Derflinger!" Great what now? "As if any other blade in this world could hold even a candle to my name! And what are you talking about with electrons?"

"Never mind, science is non-existent in this world." I let out a disappointed sigh, "Wait, how the hell would someone even have sex with a _sword_ of all things? You don't have any sort of reproductive organs, so that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Well partner, sometimes a guy or girl will get pretty curi-" Louise quickly grabbed the sword out of my hands and forced it into its scabbard, face glowing red the entire time. Well, looks like the shopkeeper was right about stuffing it back into its scabbard to shut it up.

"Kurt! Destroy it like you did Guiche's Valkyries!" she threw it back at me, and Derflinger somehow pushed his way out of the scabbard without any help.

"Don't do it!" he cried out, "Haven't you ever heard of respecting your elders?! I'm six thousand years old!"

"Six thousand what not?" I raised an eyebrow, "That would explain the massive amount of rust… but to not even deteriorate…? That's already a scientific improbability in itself. Hell that makes as little sense as that stone!" I pointed to the purple rock that was sitting underneath a glass case, held up by a small tri-pod where one might place a crystal ball, "Gah, whatever… Wait… how does a six thousand year old sword even know what a prostitute is? Did that… industry even exist back then?"

"…" The silence was thick, my one question ending all conversation.

I shook my head and sighed, "Whatever… Anyways… what now?"

"I guess we keep it," Louise shrugged, before we were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Who could that be…?"

I opened the door and found Siesta at the door, "Evening, Siesta."

"Hello, Gi- erm, Kurt!" she flashed a smile, "I came to tell you that dinner was ready!"

I looked back to Louise, who looked like she was stifling laughter, and then she gestured for me to go. As soon as I closed the door, Siesta stepped close to me, something I had gotten used to. She sure was a touchy-feely one, that's for sure, even if there was a chance that touching my skin or being in close proximity to me could mean an accidental electric shock. I kept seeing Cynthia in her, though… didn't help they looked so similar.

"So, how was your day?" Siesta asked as I held open the door, "You were gone most of the day…"

"Shopping," I shrugged, "Louise bought me a sword, alongside a cloak to hide my rather exotic-to-here clothing. I don't exactly like standing out, alongside the fact that I've been mistaken for a noble more times than I can count, which is really starting to get annoying."

Siesta giggled, "Most people would like to be a noble though."

"Yeah, but I prefer to be known for what I am, not to mention that I don't even use magic. It would be really inconvenient if I claimed I was using magic and someone somehow proved it wasn't magic, because then I'd have to deal with the whole 'pretending to be a noble' thing." I shrugged, "'sides, if I people thought I was a noble, they'd be rather suspicious about my interactions with you guys. They'd probably all think I was going to buy you guys, and that just doesn't sit right with me."

She smiled, "It must be nice, being able to play hero."

I merely snorted, "I'm not a hero."

"You are to us," she replied.

I let out a bitter laugh, "I'm a villain, Siesta. Though I'm a villain on a quest for redemption. It's a hell of a hard road, though. I guess I try to act like a hero though, even though I'm a shameless impostor."

"Do you really believe that…?" she asked, afraid, and somewhat distancing herself from me.

"Siesta, I've killed with these hands. With my powers." I resisted shrugging, trying not to look like I was indifferent to the idea of killing, "Though I've long realized the error of my ways. But it doesn't change what I am. Even though I may do something heroic, in the end, I've stilled committed more wrongs than rights, and until that is remedied, I'll still see myself as a villain."

"…" Siesta looked like she was about ready to book it and just start running. Honestly, I wouldn't blame her. She was walking right next to a guy who she thought was a defender, when it turns out the opposite was true. It might seems pessimistic of me, but I know my dream of redemption is one hell of a dream, close to impossible, really, "…Still, in this world, you've done more right than wrong, so you're a hero here, right?"

Is she just looking for the brightest in everything? I swear… she and Cynthia are the same person in all save for voice, and Cynthia never wore a maid uniform.

"If you want to look at it that way…"

"Then I'll look at it like that," she asserted, "To us commoners, Gig, you're a hero. You've defended those that couldn't defend themselves. And I think that's what counts."

I offered a grin, "Alright then. So, about that dinner…"

* * *

"Ah, that was delicious," I sighed in contentment as I headed back up the stairs. Though I was still somewhat concerned about Siesta, she seemed majorly out of it there… then again I was in a really negative mood. Comes with people calling me a hero though. If they wanted a hero, MacGrath would've been a far better choice. Instead, they got an angsty teenager with electricity superpowers on a quest to redeem himself.

Whoever chooses who gets summoned has a really sick and twisted way of looking at things.

Or maybe it was a chance to be a hero.

Who knows, though… hey, it's Backpain's lizard. Wonder what it's doing- what the hell whyisitpickingmeupandwhyarewesuddenlyinBackpain'sr oom?!

The sheer absurdity of it all was probably why I didn't react in a standard combat way. How often to do you walk up the stairs to find a giant red lizard that drags you off into a really dark room?

I winced as the door slammed shut in an ominous fashion, leaving me probably stranded in the possible den of debauchery? I mean, it's not like her… _experiences_ are any secret around this school. With a sigh, I lit up my left arm to illuminate the room. Empty… empty… emp-

Okay that's a half nude Kirche.

"Welcome to my room~" she said in a rather sultry voice, tilting her body as if to entice someone.

"Seems a little too dark," I said indifferently, as if she wasn't there, increasing the amount of electricity crackling in order to better light up the room as I got up, "Much better."

Note that my indifference was an attempt not to freak out. While I seem completely cool with this on the outside… my inner true thoughts are more along the lines of "What is this I don't even does not compute".

She snapped her fingers, and the lamps around the room lit themselves. Well, isn't that convenient?

"Don't just stand there now, come over to me."

Blink. Blink.

OOOOOOOOOH.

I now understood what she meant.

My non-electrified hand then found my face, smacking it rather loudly while I let out a sigh.

"Don't be so shy now," she purred, "Kurt Bright, was it? Though if you'd like, I could scream out Gig."

Oh for the love of the Beast that ruined Empire City is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting…? Wait, why am I even considering this?!

"That would have… unfortunate implications." I sparked a bit of electricity down my hands for good measure. Please, _please _don't do this... I don't want to have to shock you down and have to deal with the male population here harassing me for the rest of my days…

"Have I already told you my runic name is 'The Ardent'?" With what I assumed was a practiced motion, her hands trailed down the front of her chest, smoothly (and damn, what sleight of hand! It's like she's not even stopping her movement!) unbuttoning her blouse-nightgown-thing, "Though I have to say, watching you fight Guiche-"

"Well, it wasn't so much of a fight than a slaughter."

She let out a husky chuckle, "-Oh, what a powerful word." With a swish of her head, the gown-thing fell off, exposing her ful body, "But the truth is… I've fallen for you, Kurt Bright, Gig, or whatever you wish to be called." She sent a wink, and-

"Ack-!" I grunted as her lizard blindsided me and swiped my legs, knocking me to the floor. Before I even had time to move (seeing how my head hurt because even if I don't actually take physical damage, falling head plus stone still hurts), Kirche was already over me, entire body moving as one well-oiled sex machine.

…Is it wrong that a really old song just popped into my head? Actually though, bigger problems at the moment.

"Just let all that stress fade away," she ran her left arm down my neck, me suppressing a shiver. I had never been good at… being touched, per se. Trying not to shock people was already a challenge, "Let all the pain that Zero has thrashed on you fuel you… And perhaps we'll see if you possess something… as _white _as that lightning of yours…"

Oh for the love of all hell. "…I'm sorta sorry for this." I mumbled, grabbing her hand and shocking it somewhat hard, forcing her back before I stood up, "But I can't do this. There's-"

"Zerbst!" I flinched as the door slammed open, revealing a very angry Louise, holding my sword from earlier.

"Well well, Partner, I never took you to be a lady's man!"

"Don't call me that." I snapped at the giggling sword. Wait, can that thing even _see?_ It doesn't have an eye!

"Valliere?" Well, it seems that my 'Don't call Louise a zero' campaign has been effective. Helps when I can conjure up lightning on my arms. Plus, it's helped Louise's self-confidence, probably why she's even standing here. Kirche's face suddenly broken into a grin, "Did you perhaps come to join us?"

Derflinger let out a wolf whistle, and in response I wrapped it in a magnetic field and threw it against the wall, getting an 'Ouch!' from it.

"O-of course not!" Louise's face suddenly became bright red, and she crossed her arms with a huff, "I came to get my partner back! I thought something was up when I saw that there was a white glow coming from your room."

"Huh, that bright, huh?" I shrugged. Coughing into my hand, I turned to Kirche (damnit Louise, now I'm not calling her Backpain anymore), "Kirche, as… _enticing_ your offer is, I will have to decline."

"Why?" she whispered, as if it was her final breaths. At this point it didn't even matter that Louise was in the room or Derflinger was still laughing (how a sword laughs, I have no damn clue), "I love you, Gig, Kurt… My entire body calls for you, beckons to you. Why won't you love me…?"

You have no idea how difficult it was not to say 'Because I know for a fact due to psychological observation that you obviously are just empty inside and seeking someone that can hopefully fulfill you and I am far from being that sort of person because I am not human and besides, you'd throw me away in a heartbeat and are probably using me to break Louise's newly found self-confidence.'

There were two ways this could go. I could lie and get Kirche to stop pestering me with a good enough fib, or deliver the rather harsh truth (it seemed rather harsh to me, anyways) and push her away that way, and maybe if she's really infatuated with me, it'll crush her heart… which may actually sound like a good idea. Maybe it'll be a bit of payback for all the times she's toyed with other's hearts.

Here goes.

"Because…" I shook my head, "…My heart has yet to move on."

"Is it that mai-" Louise froze, before looking very confused. Alongside Kirche they said, "Wait, what?!"

Taking a few steps back and leaning on the wall, I sighed before admitting the truth, "My heart was claimed by someone from home. She's dead indirectly because of me. My final promise to her was to move on from her. I've yet to do that."

Derflinger's laughter had stopped, though I suspect he was saving it for after this 'dramatic tension moment'. Hell, to him, this was probably like a damn movie theater.

"So really, while my heart is still fixated on her, that would be cheating in my eyes." I shrugged, feeling my shoulders scraping along the wall. I pointed at Kirche, "So maybe I'd have taken up your offer had I moved on." Turning back to Louise I continued, "Besides, it shouldn't seem so surprising. You dragged me out of my world, it would only make sense that this sort of thing would happen."

It was then that the full reality of what I said hit Louise. Yes, I had told her that I came from another world. But I skipped the whole tale about Cynthia and the Conduit kids.

Before this, I was just a guy who could control electricity who had fought against those that wanted to kill me. A man on a road to redemption, someone who had abused his powers but then wanted to do something right with them. Not human, but 'Conduit'.

Though now… I don't even know she sees me. I had just revealed that I had someone back home, which changed everything. Even if she was dead, it didn't change the fact that I had ties back home. Maybe it would've been different had I been a lone sole, you know, someone with no family ties, no one back home to care for him, because then Louise could see that I'd easily move on. Though I wasn't that sort of person anymore.

"Cynthia… That's her name, isn't it?" Louise mumbled, "You've called that maid by that name several times, but then correct yourself."

I nodded, "Nice observation, Louise. You've been getting more-"

"You're changing the subject." Damnit, "…Well then, Kurt, let's head back. There are classes tomorrow and I want a good night's sleep."

I took a step forward, but quickly found my hand grabbed by Kirche, who reeled me in close, "I can help you move on."

She leaned in, but with a growl, I pushed her back, "Moving on is something I do alone." For good measure, I brought Derflinger back to me with some magnetic field manipulation and held him threateningly.

Kirche met my eyes with a competitive glimmer to them, "Don't worry, Kurt, I'll try to help you move on. When I want to do something, no one can dissuade me from my goal."

"Then let it _forever_ remain a goal." I hissed, backing away.

"Ouch… that was harsh, Partner."

"Not a word." I slammed the door to Kirche's room shut behind me, "Louise, you doing alright?"

"Yes. Absolutely fine." She said quickly, opening her door and stepping inside her room.

"Not fooling anyone. What's on your mind? You know I'm here to listen."

"…what was that Cynthia girl to you, Kurt?" she asked as I closed the door to her room behind us.

"She was…" I paused, closing my eyes in thought, "She's my inspiration and also…She's the one that helped you survive."

"What do you mean?"

"Had I never met her, you wouldn't even be standing there. She's the one you have to thank for me even having an ounce of goodness in me. I don't know what I would've been without her," I shrugged, staring into the purple crystal's light.

"…Kurt…" Louise's voice dropped to a whisper.

"What is it, Louise?"

I blinked as I felt a strong grip around my arm, and looked down onto Louise who had eyes full of desperation, "Make me a promise. One that you won't leave me alone." She pleaded. This probably came from the fact Kirche had tried to sway me to her side rather than Louise's, "…I can't lose you now… not when I've finally done something right…"

I bit my lips. Damn… that bad… these little bastards… how long has this been going on?

My left hand clenched in suppressed rage, part of me screaming to go and murder Kirche in cold blood, alongside all the others that had played a role in Louise's completely damaged self-confidence, "I'll do that Louise. You don't have to worry about me leaving for anyone else."

"Thank you…" she gave a smile, unwept tears in her eyes.

Heh, it's funny. I was the one thing Louise did right, summoning a powerful familiar (even though I refused to be called by that name, by this world's standards, that's what I was), and yet it's the same back. She's one of the few that I've actually managed to help with my powers. I didn't drive her away nor kill her… and I could probably count the number of people that I've done good by on one hand.

I don't think our partnership is exactly the best yet. Right now, it's more me wanting to protect and save Louise, do something right for once, instead of letting others die and be hurt, but for her, it's that I'm the one person she can run to when she needs someone there, yet is a borderline sociopath and villainous at times, and there are times that Louise has shown visible fear of even being near me.

Truth be told, it's one screwed up partnership that we've got between us. But it works, and as long as it continues like that, I think it'll be fine.

"So Kurt, could you tell me-"

"Good night, Louise." I cut her off, knowing what she was about to ask, before looking out the window, spotting a black and white dressed figure down below. Who could that be…?

Eh, I'll deal with it later. I'm far too tired right now.

* * *

**Not so much action this chapter, but some character development. I kinda wanted to show that Gig and Louise aren't at that comfortable of a partnership yet. Louise still fears Gig's possible wrath and his powers, seeing how much damage he can do, and Gig is still seeing Louise as something he could protect as redemption. They haven't quite gotten to being partners yet, they're sorta mutually feeding off eachother in a way. Then again, what did you expect by putting together the villainous-sociopathic-redemption seeking electrokinetic and the exasperated-seemingly a failure of a mage together?**

**By the way, to those that guessed, Derflinger was the old friend. 'Cause he's 6000 years old. Eeeeeeeh? Can I get a 'clever on- *hit by tomato***

**Gig: That pun. Hurts. It was that bad.**

**Oh, quiet you. Well, I hope this chapter held up to the quality I usually like to hold myself too. And hopefully Gig didn't advance too much, I know I wanted him to try learning the language of the area, and also have good negotiating skills (which result from him being able to read emotions via electric signals). Also, new electric crystal, but Gig's using it to study.**

**Anyways, Decision analysis time! I kinda want to know what you guys think of this new system, I was wondering if it would work, or if I should just stick back to the usual inFamous ways.**

* * *

**Main Karmic Decision:**

**Harshly deny Kirche's continued advances? Or reveal the truth of his origins?**

**Choice: Revealed Truth of Home**

**+2 Evil, even though admitting truth is good, he did it for evil, trying to break Kirche's heart to get her to stop pursuing him**

**Overall ranking: +1 Good**

**Current Karmic Ranking: Neutral**

**Points until Guardian rank: 14**

* * *

**Cryptic Hint for Next Chapter:**

"_What defines a villain?"_


End file.
